Sexual Assault
by TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin
Summary: Not what you think. So there's this some kind of attack in the UN by way of changing the nations' appearances. Reason, unknown. Specific target, unknown. Whoever it is, unknown. Slightly confusing. But Prussia is a female and England is helping. No pairings, just a couple of unimportant OCs and three OC bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I am depressed. Even now, I am trying hard not to cry in sheer frustration. Well, when a writer is depressed, s/he writes. After all...**

**"A writer is nothing without the strongest of emotions that wills him to write. May it be love, anger or sadness, it is a writer's talent to turn these feelings into words, creating a wondrous story carrying these feelings and presenting it to its readers, the emotions raw and heartfelt, but often wearing a mask of illusion."**

**Quoted from... well, actually, I made it up... sort of. So anyway, I'm just writing whatever comes into my mind right now, which is really confusing for me because in my head there's always this one word repeating over and over again like background music. really depressing background music.**

**So here you go.**

**Disclaimer. I disclaim this.**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland did not know why he even stopped by the damn door. He should have just passed by and eventually get to the elevator, going back to his room after having to walk eight bloody flights of stairs. For some reason, this five star hotel he was staying in during that particular meeting had a problem concerning the elevators, and they weren't sure when the damn contraptions would be working again. Most of the nations just complained and stayed in the lobby for further announcements, like the desk clerk advised, but not Mr. Arthur Kirkland. No sir, he would not spend who knows how long in the lobby with those idiotic fools.

Just as he got to the eight floor, however, the announcement about the elevators working again came out, and Arthur would've ran to the elevator if he wasn't so damn tired. He passed by a couple of rooms before he heard a strange sound from one of the doors. He stopped, and slightly leaned closer to listen. He swore he could hear slight sobbing coming from inside, and hushed voices.

_Turn around, Arthur. _The nation told himself. _This is not your business._

But his feet stayed glued to the carpeted floor, and he leaned just a little bit closer to listen.

"What am I supposed to do?" a feminine voice sobbed", I don't even know why this happened! I can't go home like this!"

"Don't worry, mon ami," Arthur recognized France's voice, but it was surprisingly... innocent", We're here to help you! We'll find out who did this, and we'll fix everything! Even if I have to go and talk to Mr. eyebrows myself."

Arthur frowned, but kept himself from moving.

"Si, mi amigo," it sounded like Spain", France is right! It's probably Inglaterra messing up some spell again, so it should be fixed in no time!"

England had to keep himself from growling.

"No, it can't be him," the voice said quietly", I mean, I don't think it's him..."

"Why not, Gilbert?" France asked, confusing England. Since when did Gilbert sound so feminine?

"Well, if it was him, most of the other nations- or micronations, would be like this too," whoever said it didn't sound like Gilbert at all",Mein Gott I don't even sound like myself anymore! I don't even feel like saying awesome or something!" and she- England decided it's a she- broke down into sobs again. It saddened England and made him forget the insult just given.

"Shh, it's alright," Spain soothed", It's alright. We'll fix this. You have to get yourself together."

"I'm trying okay?!" she tried to sound irritated, but it was hard with all the sobbing she was doing.

Deciding he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay any longer, England stood up straight and reached for the door knob. Just as he got hold of it, though, he hesitated.

"Who's there?" France said sharply, and England realized that it was too late to back out.

He cleared his throat before opening the door and saying", Pardon me, but I heard sobbing in the halls and I just- oh..."

"D-don't look at me!" what seemed to be a female version of Prussia dove under the covers, but she only succeeded in hiding her head. her long messy, silver hair was still visible, and did nothing to hide her small stature. She wore nothing but a pair of loose boxers and an over sized jacket. Sitting on each side of her were Spain and France, who both glared at him.

England cleared his throat again", I'm sorry but... what happened to him... her?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Angleterre," France said, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest", We found our friend like this hours after the meeting, and we have reason to think it was you responsible."

"Why, I'd never!" England said, outraged", I would never do such an idiotic spell, and I have no reason to. I spent the time from after the meeting until now running up eight flights of bloody stairs!"

"If it wasn't you, then who else could it be?" Spain asked.

"There are many other magic using countries out there!" England huffed", Clearly you've never been to Africa or Asia. And I doubt if it's even a nation who did this."

"N-no way!" Prussia sat up, a look of horror on her face", It can't be human! Why would a human do this anyway?"

"hell if I know," England said, coming inside the room and closing the door", But I can still feel slight traces of magic about. The spell must've been done recently..."

"Forgive me, Angleterre,"France said", but I seem to be missing something here. How do you know it's a human and what _are_ you blabbing about?"

"It's kind of hard to explain to imbeciles like you," England said", but it has something to do with magic signatures. When a nation like myself, or Norway for example, does a spell on an object or a person, there's this magic signature left behind, and it can only be read by other spell casters. It lasts for at least a few hours after the spell has been cast and even then, it's pretty hard for normal wizards to actually read the signatures. But nations' signatures are far different from a human's. There's a different... feel to it."

France raised an eyebrow", I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't believe you."

England scowled", then why don't you ask her? She seems to know what I'm talking about."

France and Spain turned to look at Prussia, who hid herself amongst the sheets again.

"I don't know what you mean," she shouted, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"I believe you do," England countered", you don't even believe me when I say it's a human. And while I was explaining, you were clearly thinking of something else."

"Shut up!" Prussia shouted, her voice still muffled", just go away! Or call some other magic user! yeah, that's a good idea! call them for help!"

England frowned", If you don't want my help, I have no reason to be here!" and he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He stomped over to the elevator and went in, going up to his floor. On the way out, he passed by a teen aged girl who seem slightly out of place. Despite the recent events, however, England decided to ignore her and proceeded to his room. He was going to find out what happened one way or another, and for that to happen, he had to get in touch with fellow wizards.

Well, Gilbert was technically a woman now, and Arthur would not allow himself to ignore being a proper gentleman and helping a poor girl out.

* * *

**What the fuck is wrong with me? Here I am depressed enough to cry and this is what I write? what the hell. So, I might continue this, depending on my mood. But I don't know... i feel so depressed right now... sigh.**

**review. whatever... no, seriously, review. I need it, so my mood will improve and you'll know what happens next.**

**thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continue this because one, I am bored, and two, I am surprised at how serious this plot can get.**

**"You never know when and where inspiration can arise. It's pretty much like love, for you only know it's coming when it is already there."**

**Quoted from... okay, I didn't really quote it from anyone. these things just pop out of my head sometimes, ya know?**

* * *

"I have called you, and I suggest you all answer," England's voice rang loud into the empty blank space. He could see nothing but darkness, but he could feel a certain number of entities approaching, and soon, sets of spherical lights appeared before him.

"It's quite rare for us all to be called all at once," a voice from England's left inquired. It seemed to be coming from a bluish pink light emanating a nurturing feeling.

"I'm surprised you even have the energy to locate us all," another voice, this one on the opposite side, said cockily. It was coming from a dark grey light, which seemed awfully controlled.

"uhm... what's happening, exactly?" a younger, male voice asked, coming from a bright blue light.

"Yes, do tell us why we're suddenly in an interdimensional space of your kind's creation," another male drawled out. This time, it was a purple light that spoke.

"My father is quite busy, so he asked me to take this call," a deep but young voice from a white light said impatiently", But if this is not anything important, I have other things to do."

"I'm glad you're all here," Arthur said through gritted teeth", Perhaps you've heard of the recent attack on _my kind._ It seems like a normal gender switching spell, but there's obviously more to it. I simply wanted to know right away if any of you are responsible."

"So... this attack is not self inflicted?" the grey light asked, then seem to chuckle", well, that's a new one."

"Whoa, wait," the bright blue light piped up", you know we've got nothing to do with this, right? I mean, none of my people do."

"Hopefully that's true, Milo", England said", and the rest of you? Do any of you even know what's happening?"

"We do not meddle with your kind," the white light said simply", Now if that's all, I shall take my leave." and then it vanished. England sighed. What a strange kid.

"Hmm, none of my students seem to be doing any extracurricular activity," the grey light mused", but perhaps I'll give you a clue if I ever find something." and just like the white one, it was gone.

"Does that mean I can go, too?" Milo asked", I mean, we _are_ a few thousand feet underwater. But, I can ask Atlantis, if you want."

"Thank you, Milo," England said, nodding", You may go." he waited until the blue light was gone, and then turned to address the two entities left.

"Seeing as you're both still here, I take it that you know what's happening?"

"We three know how important you nations are to the balance of your world," the bluish light spoke softly", I'm afraid I can only give you fragments, and clues as to what you are up against."

"Any help will do, Alaria," England said kindly.

"Whoever did this, my dear, knows you," Alaria warned", He aims to attack the strongest ones first, to topple the balance within you, yet he does not know what he is truly doing."

"I don't understand," England frowned, worried. Attack the strongest? who, Prussia?

"Exactly, my dear," Alaria said sadly, her light fading slowly",Balthazar has something to say. But remember, do not let your already precariously balanced self be toppled..."

When she was gone, England sighed", i can never understand what she means until it's too late," he turned to look at the last visible entity", well?"

"Strange activities", Balthazar said", Outbursts of magic energy. This is not just one person, Arthur. It's a group, an organization. Magic terrorists, if you may."

"Terrorists?" Arthur repeated", this isn't good..."

"You can't do this alone, Arthur," Balthazar said", you need the others' help. I wish I could help you, really. But I can't."

England sighed", it's fine," he said, shaking his head with a slight smile", but do say hi to Merlin for me."

"Of course," Balthazar said before disappearing, leaving England to himself. Or so it seems.

"You can come out now," the island nation said", I thought eavesdropping was above you."

"I thought kidnapping was above _you_," a young boy appeared. He was wearing a light blue cape over a long sleeved shirt a different shade of blue and dark blue shorts. His light blue hair was short, much like Japan's but it curled at the end, his bangs curling at a different direction a little bit to the right. His expressions was blank, cerulean eyes revealing no emotion", I do not appreciate my leader being suddenly taken away from me."

"Forgive me, Atlantis," England said", I forgot to inform you."

"Not that it mattered", Norway appeared, along with Romania and a few other countries, all known for practicing magic.

"Yeah, you're magic signature was all over the place," Romania said", what gives? You know you can't used this space without us knowing it."

"I know," England said", I thought it would be easier to explain things if you already know what's going on."

"So," Norway said, raising a brow", you think Prussia gender swapping is not the spell, but the side effect?"

"Exactly," England agreed", I know how to turn him back to a guy, but I don't know how whatever that spell is will react."

"We obviously have to find whoever this is," Romania said", But... how?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get the other countries involved", England suggested", If I'm correct, this organization is aiming for all of us, and not just the magic users. An attack on Prussia, an ex-nation, is an example of that."

Romania and Norway exchanged a look, and then stared at England", he didn't tell you?" they asked in unison.

England raised a brow", tell me what?" he asked", and who didn't?"

The two nations exchanged another look, but Norway shook his head", Nevermind," he said", Let's continue this at the world meeting."

The other nations disappeared, until only Norway and England were left.

"England," Norway said, pausing", you have to be careful."

England was still confused, but nodded", I will." and the both of them disappeared.

In the empty space, a deep, dark voice chuckled.

"This will be fun..."

* * *

**The lights are all from diff. anime/books/stories. There's death the kid from soul eater, Milo thatch from Atlantis the lost empire disney movie, Balthazar from Sorcerer's Apprentice, Alaria and the grey light which is Victor is from this romance fantasy book I've been reading. This is an example of what I meant by unimportant OCs. Well, they're obviously not OCs (don't sue me!) I just meant they won't be appearing anymore in the story.**

**Atlantis is an OC I made just for the heck of it ( I also made one for Bermuda Triangle, but who cares right?) but I swear he won't have any significant roles in the story... I think. Anyway, back to the other countries in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again :) So, with the help of a friend, I got a bit more of the plot straightened out. Yes, Gil was acting OOC, but that's just _one of_ the effects of the spell. Here's another quote for y'all.**

**"True strength is not about winning battles and defeating opponents. It's about getting through battles and being defeated by opponents , but not giving up and becoming stronger."**

**This one is a mix of related quotes I read over the years. I just summed them up before I went to bed last night. Enjoy.**

**Consider this disclaimed.**

* * *

"Italy, England called an emergency meeting and everyone is required to attend," Germany said, knocking and entering the Italy brothers' room. He found Romano and his brother sitting on one of the beds, Italy holding his head in his hands and shaking, as if he was sobbing. But things were quiet except for Romano's curses at the sudden intrusion.

"You macho potato bastard!" Romano threw a lamp at Germany and he evaded it just in time",This is your fault! Fix this dammit!"

"Fix what?" Germany asked, completely confused.

Italy got out the bed and ran at him, waving his hands frantically as tears streamed down his face. Germany caught him in his arms awkwardly and watched him talk endlessly- except there was no noise coming out of his mouth. Finally he just gave up and sobbed into Germany's shirt.

"That's what you have to fix, bastardo!" Romano said, standing up and glaring at him", His voice is gone! Ever since after our siesta! And it's your fault, so fix it!"

Germany frowned, trying to piece things together", Maybe that's why England called an emergency meeting," he said, still holding Italy", he always claims to be able to use magic, so maybe this has something to do with him. We have to go see him."

"Right!" Romano stormed out the door angrily", Let's go then, bastards."

Germany followed him, Italy still clinging to him, but fortunately stopped shaking so much. By the time they got to the meeting room, Italy wasn't making anymore noises except for the occasional sniff, which all in all unnerved Germany. But when he entered the meeting room, he found that there were more surprises to come. Almost all of the nations were already seated, except for England, who simply stood at the front, and America and France, who were both missing. But there was no mistaking the strange looks they were giving to Spain and the girl beside him. And there was no mistaking who that girl was.

The red eyes, white hair and overconfident smirk was there. But his- her? hair was longer, and he- she wore a dark blue jacket over a thin shirt that barely concealed her small breasts ( :3), a white, ruffled skirt and long white, laced boots.

"Bruder?" Germany asked, slowly approaching. Judging by the way the other nations (except England and Spain) all simultaneously shifted in their seats, they wanted to ask that too.

The small albino glanced at him and his smirk widened", hey, West!" he said waving to him", check me out! I'm so sexy aren't I?"

"Bruder... schwester," Germany took a seat beside him", what happened?"

"Beats me," Prussia shrugged, then turned to Italy", Hello, Itachen! I look sexy, don't I?"

Italy forced a smile on his face and nodded, then went back to staring at the floor sadly, sitting down beside Germany.

"hey, what happened?" Prussia asked, nudging his brother", did you refuse to kiss him again?"

Germany blushed", It's not- not that, b- schwester. Italy lost his voice."

Prussia's eyes widened, but he said nothing, settling down in his seat.

"Where the hell are those two idiots?" England muttered loudly, glancing at his watch", we can't proceed without them. Does anyone know where America and that bloody French frog is?"

"Dude! I'm right here, so chill!" America's voice could be heard, but nobody saw anything. everyone looked around the room, confused, except for Canada, who simply sighed.

"Guys," he said, his voice in a normal level",America is sitting on the table."

It was almost comical how everybody turned their heads towards the table, only to find a fluffy white cat sitting there and _smiling_ at them. Then it spoke.

"hey guys! Guess what! I'm the cat HERO!" it said, in perfect imitation of America's voice.

"It's- it's worse than we thought..." England murmured, eyes wide in horror.

"The only one that's left is France," Norway said, staring at Americat in curiosity", England, would you mind getting him?"

"Of course I would mind!" England exclaimed", I am not going to that bloody wanker's room!"

"I- I can call him, if you want," Canada suggested, raising his hand.

"Thank you!" England said, huffing.

Everyone waited, either keeping quiet or playing with Americat.

"B-bonjour?"

"Papa, are you-... are you crying?"

"Non..." a whimper could be heard.

"Papa what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"Non, Matheu, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine! Please just-... tell them i can't come to the meeting this time! I am... I am too busy!"

Before Canada could answer, England snatched the phone from him and screamed into the receiver",Get to this damn meeting you bloody idiot! This an important meeting!"

"S'il vous plais, Angleterre, I am not in the mood to fight with you," France sighed", Just leave me be."

England was about to scream some more, but France had already hung up."Why that bloody idiot!" he cursed, tossing Canada back his phone and stomping out. After an impatient trip back to the hotel and then to France's room, banging on the door like there's no tomorrow.

"W-who's there?" France's terrified voice made England freeze. All through his life, he had never heard France sound like that. For sure, he fought with the man and often won, but even at the mercy of his worst enemies, France never showed any fear, just suffering or anger. Not even when faced with Russia's anger, or even during the wars...

"Wha- what's wrong with you, you frog?" England asked.

"Oh," France's voice was flooded with relief", Oh it's just you Angleterre! Please, I am not feeling well!"

"Fuck, you were fine when you were with Prussia!"

"Go away!" France sounded... hurt?

"I'm going in," England said, opening the door.

"No!" France quickly dove under the covers, much like Prussia had done, except this time, he succeeded in hiding himself with a thick blanket.

"Come on already!" England sighed", What do you have there? a zit or something?" he pulled the blanket off, and his shoulders dropped, along with his jaw.

France whimpered again and tried to hide his face using one of the pillows", Please stop staring!" For some reason, France was in the form of a female porcelain doll, only a foot high, his wavy hair tied in an elegant bow. He was wearing a Victorian style dress, complete with the lace, ruffles and ribbons.

"What in all depths of Hell happened to you?" England asked.

"I- I don't know," France said in a small voice", S'il vous plais! Please help me, Angleterre! I don't want to be like this!" He threw the pillow aside and threw himself at England, who caught him in surprise.

England's expression softened", come on now, it can't be that bad," he soothed", you're not any uglier than you used to be."

France looked at him with deep blue eyes", I do not feel anything, Angleterre," he whispered", I feel empty. Truly and utterly empty."

England looked at him with worry, wondering what he meant",well, come on then," he said, gently tugging at France's dress", everybody's waiting."

"I can't go like this!" France said, shaking his head", I will be laughed at! Stared at! Maybe even taken advantage of!"

"It'll be fine," England insisted, but when France refused to budge, he carried him in his arms, much like a real doll. France wanted to protest, really, but he didn't feel like doing so. Because he didn't feel angry, or annoyed or _anything. _So he let Arthur carry him back to the meeting room, and even though he did receive stares and questioning glances, he ignored them and stayed put in the chair where England put him in.

"Now that we're all here, we can proceed," England said, addressing the whole room. Perhaps it was because of the strangeness of it all, but the nations all listened attentively as England explained the situation. Norway and Romania suggested that no nation should be alone, in case anything happens and they would require help.

"Before any of you leave, can I request all the nations who knows how to use magic properly to please stay," England said, finishing up", and the nations who are affected as well."

* * *

**I shall be stopping there because of the word count. I'm still thinking about the bad guy's motives, but I'm pretty sure it's supposedly sick and cruel. I like how things are turning out though. Thank you to my two followers :)**

**oh, and if you can, please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who's reading, and all those who Favorited and followed this story :) Also, forgive me for any grammar mistakes in the past chapters that I'm too lazy to correct. Trust me, I've seen them. So... here's a pretty cool quote...**

**"Imagination is what makes life meaningful. Without our mind's eye, we would be blind to the true beauty of the world."**

**Hmm... maybe I'll actually quote some real person next time and not just make up my own... maybe... So uhm, I'm writing randomly again, because this is where the plot suddenly liquefies for some unknown reason. Also, head-canon warning.**

**Disclaimification process complete.**

* * *

The only countries remaining in the room were Prussia, Italy, France, Americat, Norway, Romania, Japan, and England. Germany also insisted on staying, for Italy and his schwester's sake if not for anything else. Romano was there too, insisting that only he can understand his little brother now. Canada was there, but he never got to say why because nobody noticed him.

"You have to tell us everything that happened after our meeting this morning until you were attacked," England said, getting right to the point", Prussia, if you would please go first."

"It's nothing awesome, which sucks," Prussia began", I used my awesome to get to my room faster than anyone else, and passed by this hot chick who gave me a dirty look- whatever that was for. It wasn't like I was doing anything to her. Though... I might have broken the elevator..." the last sentence was uttered so quietly, it put Canada's presence to shame.

England glared at her, but decided that the broken elevator wasn't _that_ important anymore.

"A girl?" Americat piped up", Oh hey~! I met a girl too! After I ran up the steps and stuff, she was cursing at the elevators, then she cursed at me, even though I was just trying to be the hero!"

"We saw a girl too," Romano said, considerably calm", She wasn't a very nice bitch, I'll tell you that."

"So we all saw a girl in the hallway, did she have short brown hair?" England asked, recalling the girl he passed by earlier.

All four, including France, answered in affirmative, and England's suspicions were proved right.

"Maybe we can track down her magic signature," Romania suggested", There's still some left on France, and with all of us here, we can even read the signature."

"It's been a long time since I've openly practiced my magic," Japan admitted", I might not be of much help."

"It's alright, Japan," Norway assured him", I'm more concerned with Prussia here..."

"Hey! I can still make potions, you know,"Prussia huffed", Nobody can take away my awesome abilities!"

"What abilities?" England asked, catching the looks Norway and Romania were passing around.

"I used to use magic all the time," Prussia explained", I'm just that awesome."

"We should get going," Norway said before Prussia could launch into an awesome speech of how his awesomeness made him acquire magic.

"Right," England agreed readily", Come on France, we need you to sit here."

The five nations made a small circle surrounding France, who sat quietly, looking quite nervous.

"This won't hurt, will it?" He asked England, tugging at his pants.

"No it won't," England answered", Now we begin."

* * *

_Darkness._

_Chaos._

_Everywhere England looked all he saw was nothing. Nothing but despair and destruction. Where was he? What was happening?_

_**This is what will happen if you don't stop us. And it will happen soon.**_

_**We're waiting for you to try, though, and meet your death.**_

_**If you want a chance to stop us, then find us.**_

_**In the land that does not exist.**_

_No. This won't happen. It can't. England thought, refusing to believe any of it. We'll be able to stop you._

_Then he saw a little girl, in a dark room. She was tied to a chair and crying, looking right at him. The room smelled of dead rats and England was sure he glimpsed a few from his peripheral vision. But his focus was on the crying girl._

Help me...

_He's seen her before._

Please, England, help me...

_It was only for a few times but he recognized the little micronation that nobody thought existed..._

Help...

* * *

"Angleterre!" France's shriek made the four other nations break their concentration and open their eyes. England had fallen unconscious, and Germany had barely been able to catch him. France was trying to climb up a chair to see better, and was grateful when Canada picked him up. At least, he knew he should be.

"He's burning up," Germany informed them.

"I don't think it's a spell," Japan said after closer inspection", but Arthur-san looks... scared. Perhaps we should let him rest."

"Let's all go to sleep for the night," Germany agreed", We won't be getting any answers tonight."

Everyone dispersed in groups, Norway and Romania going on ahead. The Italy brothers went with Germany and Prussia who were bringing England to his room. That left Canada with Americat and France.

"Merci, Matheu," France said after Canada put him down and held Kumajirou with one hand. Americat sat on his shoulder, and France held his free hand.

"Your welcome," Canada answered politely", I only wish I could have done more than just sit there."

"Your presence was more than enough, dude," Americat reassured him", If you weren't there, nobody would even _know_ I got turned to a cat!"

Canada smiled his thanks and the three of them continued their walk to Canada's hotel room. They all agreed that the two 'affected' nations were going to stay with Canada, lest something happen to him too.

Everything was silent in the hotel where the nations stayed. But everyone was tense and nobody slept peacefully. Except for one nation who didn't sleep at all.

Spain stared at the ceiling, wondering what was happening. Romano was sleeping at his side, along with Italy, since none of them should be alone at all times. The rest of the nations had to draw names to know who they were sleeping with, and he thought he was lucky he got Romano.

Something was wrong, the optimistic country knew that, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever the answer to their problem was right there, staring at him. But what was it? What was he and everyone else missing?

* * *

**I feel as if I'm going to regret my decisions later. But this is what came up as I try to make the chapter longer. So Spain feels as if he knows something he just forgot, England is a little sick, and more nations are going to get into trouble in the next chapter. Also, forgive me for the slip up but it seems Atlantis is going to come back... but he still won't get a big role.**

**I'm using that 'micronation that isn't supposed to exist' as a sort of setting, so the personification itself won't have much screentime, so to speak.**

**One last thing, I received a review in one of my stories saying s/he reads all my posts...? If that is so, would you happen to be reading this as well? This person I am referring to wasn't logged in and I already told myself I would NOT touch that story again, so if what you said is true, why don't you show yourself here? Or in my other story perhaps? Though I would like to give you a private message.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hey look! I finally got reviews! Thank you so much for the reviews :) It made me want to update even though my mind is empty... sort of. I tried explaining to myself what was happening in the story and I just got confused even more. So, here's the quote for this chapter!**

**"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."**

**And this is from William Shakespeare. I read some of his works, and so far my favorite is Twelfth Night. I also like the fact that every 'Antonio' in any of his stories seem to be gay. I actually spent some time looking for a quote instead of making up one, and only because I can't think of any.**

**Disclaimers are put here.**

* * *

England woke to the sound of chaos, and for a horrifying minute he thought his visions had come true. But thankfully it wasn't anything as drastic as that, though it was still very very serious. The island nation ran to get things back in order.

"They took my sister!" Switzerland yelled angrily, slamming his fist down on the table. They were once again in the meeting room, and everyone was even more tense than before. Not only were there nations _missing_ but Russia managed to subdue one of the kidnappers before he got away. The poor fellow was tied in a corner, trying to curl up on himself in order to avoid Russia's pointed yet smiling stares, daring him to even breathe.

"Okay, we have to calm down," England said, trying to make everyone sit down. but most of the nations were beginning to panic, causing even more disruptions.

"If we don't shut up now, we'll never be able to find them!" Germany yelled, making everyone finally stop", Is that what you all want? if not, please sit the fuck down!"

All the nations sat slowly, and that was when Germany noticed that Prussia had not joined in on the fighting.

"Are you alright, schwester?"

"Ja, ja I'm fine," Prussia smirked", I just didn't feel like riling them up any more than usual."

Germany raised a brow but let the matter drop.

"Thank you, Germany," England said, nodding towards him", Who, exactly, are missing right now?"

"Liechtenstein."

"China is missing."

"Bulgaria! Bulgaria's gone!"

"I can't find Poland anywhere!"

"Where the fuck is the tomato bastard?!"

"Dudes! My brother's not here!"

"You had a brother?"

"Yeah! Canada!"

"Uhm, who?"

"...fuck you."

Before Americat could launch an attack with his awesome hero claws, England addressed the room again.

"So Liechtenstein, China, Bulgaria, Poland, Spain and Canada are all missing and possibly kidnapped." England summarized.

"M' w'fe's m'ssing too," Sweden said, joining Russia in sending glares to the poor unfortunate soul in the corner.

"And also Finland," England nodded", And now we have one of the perpetrators in our hands. I think it's time we ask for some answers instead of stumbling along blindly, don't you agree?"

"Da, you are right," Russia stood up, holding his pipe", Let's take this somewhere private."

Sweden wordlessly stood up and started dragging the man from his corner. The tied up dude was shaking in terror, but he bit back a scream, knowing he wouldn't get any form of mercy from them. Russia was right behind him, and England followed as well, along with Romano.

Germany went to follow, but stopped", Schwester, will you be coming with us?"

Prussia shook her head", I think I'll just entertain Itachen," she said smiling.

"May I come too?" Japan asked.

"Of course," Germany nodded, and the two nations went out. Everybody was quiet, knowing what the man was going up against. Humans know various ways of torture, but for those who lived through most of them throughout history, there's more to it than the pain.

* * *

"So you and whoever you're working for not only turned my son into a cat, the frog into a doll, but also kidnapped Matthew, who, for your information, is also my son," England's tone was as-a-matter-of-factly, and his face sent a single, clear message. _When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you've gone to Hell instead._

"I suggest you start talking," Japan said, locking the door as he and Germany joined the little group", we would not want to do messy things. My uniform _is_ white."

"P-please! I- I'm just the- the handyman!" the guy pleaded, shaking in his seat", They don't t-tell me anything! They- they just m-make me do stuff!"

"I am going to fucking massacre you," Romano growled, dropping a mysterious suitcase he retrieved from a secret panel in the room.

"Where do we start?" Russia mused, pacing slowly, fingering his pipe.

"Why don't we start with simple questions," Germany suggested, trying to get used to the feel of his whip in his hands. It's been quite a long time since he used that thing.

"Wh' 're y' w'rking f'r," Sweden asked, glaring at the man.

"N-n-no one!" The man whimpered", I- I can't t-tell! Th- they'll kill me!"

Russia laughed, as if someone had just told him a joke", he thinks we can't do worse, da? Shall I prove him wrong?"

"We shouldn't waste any time," England said, helping Romano empty the contents of the suitcase on a nearby table", We haven't got all day, after all."

* * *

"it has been officially half an hour since those guys went off," Prussia announced, getting the attention of everyone in the room", I say we figure out what else to do besides sitting around here and waiting for them."

"What exactly _can_ we do?" Austria asked, not really waiting for an answer.

"W- well, I was thinking maybe some of you had ideas..." Prussia fiddled with the ends of her skirt, earning strange glances from the others.

"Are you alright, Gilbert?" Hungary asked", you don't... look like yourself."

"Of course I don't!" Prussia snapped", I'm a fucking girl! What did you expect?"

Hungary held up her hands in front of her", Hey, don't be so angry," she said", I was just worried, that's all."

"yeah dude, er, dudette!" Americat piped in, scampering over to her side of the table", you're usually a lot louder and uncaring."

"hey it's not that I don't care, okay?"Prussia said, defending herself", You just don't get my awesomeness."

"Prussia has a point though," Norway interjected", We should do something useful with our time."

But before anyone could say anything, the door to the meeting room slammed open, and a voice filled the room.

"Where is Spain?!"

* * *

**Yeah, another word count stop thingie. Though I am feeling particularly depressed because of trying to actually plan my future, so the next chapter might be up sooner than usual... or I might update my other story... yeah, I've been neglecting that one...  
**

**Anyway, I think I know what Spain forgot, except he's not there anymore. I originally thought of changing a few more character appearances for the next attack, but I think this should be fine. Things are speeding up aren't they? well, they're not. Lots of things are happening, and it's not that easy. I just wanted them to vent their anger at something besides each other.**

**:) review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's really hard keeping track of all these characters... and I was planning to add the micronations too =3=. Quotes... hmm... which quotes...**

**"Things in life are never just black and white. If they were, then there wouldn't _be_ life. Because colors give life, do they not?"**

**...I seriously have to update my other story... but I'm not in my Disney-loving mood so...**

**Life is too short for disclaimers.**

* * *

There stood the same boy from England's meeting with the wizards. His clothes were wet and he looked highly disoriented, his eyes darting around in a panic. Norway and Romania recognized him immediately. The little underwater empire rarely visited after Spain discovered him, but it was always for good reason.

"What's wrong Atlantis?" Romania asked, approaching him.

"Wh- where's Spain?" Atlantis asked again", I need to talk to him. Now."

Romania looked away nervously", He's... he's been kidnapped."

"Why?" Norway asked", what did you need to talk about?"

Atlantis shook his head, trying to clear it and calm himself", F- forgive me," he said, taking a deep, shaky breath", I just thought- ... you have to get him back. There's no chance for any of you if we don't get him back."

"We figured as much, Atlantis," England entered the room, wiping something from his hands. The only ones with him were Japan, Germany and Sweden", the man doesn't seem to know anything much. Romano and Russia should be done soon."

"What _did_ you find out?" Switzerland asked impatiently", Surely you have a location?"

"A name," Germany answered", Dulcia Venena was all he kept muttering after... erm, Japan took his turn."

Said nation blushed and looked away", I only wanted to help."

Italy started waving his hands frantically again, his mouth moving yet there was no sound. He was starting to cry again because everyone just looked at him blankly.

"We recognize the name," Romano said, entering the room", It's fucking Latin, you idiots. It means poison sweets. Dunno who the fuck uses an alias like that."

"Someone's going to have to clean that room up," Russia said, appearing behind Romano, and scaring the shit out of him in the process.

"Shit, save me tomato bastard!" Romano jumped, and an uneasy silence settled over the room as everyone realized what Romano just said.

Germany coughed", what were you saying, Romano?"

"Aliases," Romano continued", ya know, like Mafia names or whatever you call it."

"I know what to do!" Americat announced, jumping up and down", To the internet everyone!"

Almost everybody dismissed the idea almost immediately, thinking it wouldn't be any good. They needed more credible sources.

"Actually," Estonia countered", I think America is on to something. All you have to do is have the right search engine, type the right codes with the correct filters, redirect certain information..." as he recited the technical steps into unlocking the secret part of the internet that actually help you _know_ what you're looking for, he was typing away at his laptop. After a few minutes full of clicking and clacking (and staring, in the other countries' cases) Estonia plugged in his laptop to the projector they usually used in meetings.

The screen showed a picture of the girl France, Americat, Prussia, England and the Italy brothers saw, in what seem to be a file format. There were information about her such as her height, name, aliases, physical appearances, and last known location. It seems she was wanted in a few countries in Europe and also in America. Her last known location was in a stolen cargo ship that was just leaving India. The boat was reported to have exploded though, with no known survivors.

"Dude... is this from my government files?!" Americat shouted, complaining", That is not cool dude! You can't just hack into my government like that! Come on!"

"Anyway," England interrupted", assuming she somehow survived the explosion of the ship, how are we supposed to find her?"

"Da, about that," Russia raised his hand slightly", we have a location as to where they were going to bring the kidnapped countries."

"Where?!" Switzerland asked eagerly.

"A secret base near the shores of Madagascar," Russia answered", They have built a secret base in Seychelles."

The whole room was quiet as the info sunk in.

"Come to think of it she hasn't shown up for awhile," a voice uttered from the throng of nations.

"We should form a rescue party immediately," Germany said.

After a few discussions and shouting, it was decided that Germany, Sweden, Japan, England, Romania, Russia, Switzerland and Romano were to be the rescue party. Americat wanted to come too, since they _were_ using one of his private jets and he _was_ the hero, but England wasn't going to have any of it.

"You are to stay here with the others," England said sternly", we don't know what that spell can do to you, and we already have enough things to worry about."

"But I can help!" Americat insisted", C'mon man! You can't leave out the hero like this!"

"I said no and that's final," England said with great finality indeed.

* * *

Something similar was going on with the German bro- erhm, siblings as well.

"hey, West, can I come too?" Prussia looked at her brother with something close to pouting.

"Nein, schwester. I don't want you getting hurt." Germany answered in what he hoped was an apologizing tone.

"Aww that's sweet. But seriously, I wanna come too." Prussia rolled her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nein."

"Oh come on! Please?" Prussia went back to pouting.

"Did you just pleaded with me?"Germany asked with a raised brow.

"uhm, yes..?"

"Nein."

"verdammit." Prussia scowled and stomped off unto another part of the room.

* * *

After the rescue party had left, the room remained silent for a few strange minutes. Estonia was trying to find out more about Dulcia Venena, and some of the younger nations were playing a mix of tag and hide and seek. The others contemplated on whether it was safer to go home or just stay with the others.

"You cannot separate from each other," Atlantis insisted", it is easier to place a protective barrier here in this meeting room than in all your homes."

"The kid has a point," Norway agreed", we can send out Prussia and Italy to get the necessary supplies for-"

"A sleepover?!" Denmark interrupted, jumping up", that would be the coolest thing ever! Hey everybody, we're gonna have a giant sleepover here and Prussia's taking orders!"

"Was?!"Prussia gaped at him, slightly irritated. But he really can't complain, because it seemed to lift up most of the countries' spirits, specially Itachen's. After all that's happening, she guessed they needed that.

"You do know that I'm older than China himself, right?" Atlantis asked, pulling Norway aside", But this is good. While they are busy preparing for this 'sleepover' I can help you set up the barrier here. Though that is all the help I can give."

"That's alright," Norway nodded.

Prussia was busy getting the excited nations under control while Italy scribbled orders furiously on a pad.

* * *

**I know I said I was supposed to update earlier but I suddenly lost interest in fanfiction- and Hetalia in general. I know, it was really sad for me, because I kept seeing others badmouth Hetalia- not just the fandom but the anime itself and I felt really dejected. But I'm fine now, sorry for the delay. **

**So, Atlantis knows something but he can't spill it without Spain there, England had completely forgotten a very crucial piece of information, and Seychelles has appeared... sort of. Yeah, this is me trying not to hate her. Also, I got the Latin from Google translate so don't judge me.**

**I feel as if this chapter is me trying to be serious and funny at the same time. I don't think it's working out. Also, anyone ever watched Rozen Maiden? It's where I got the doll idea.**

**uhm... why am I talking so much?**

**yeah... review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was wondering why this story is more popular than my other one and figured it's because of the misleading title... So I actually tried to map out what I'm going to do and ended up with something close to pasta. It's amazing how confused I am about this story unless I'm writing it.**

**"It is more shameful to distrust one's friend than to be deceived by them."**

**This is by François de la Rochefoucauld, a French Writer that lived during the 1600s (1613 to 1680 to be exact). His works are great, I swear. I can't think of any quotes right now but I wanted to update, plus France needs more love because he hasn't shown up in the story for awhile now... anybody notice that?**

**This fanfiction is DÉNIÉES (disclaimed in case you didn't figure it out... but you probably did)**

* * *

_Everything was so dark... All around him, he could see nothing but darkness. And Italy wanted nothing more than to call out to Germany, or his Fratellino, or anyone! He was scared, and he wanted to run. To escape._

**_Such a poor little thing you are..._**

_Wh-who's there? Germany? Germany! I'm scared! Italy screamed, straining his lungs, but nothing came out._

_**He won't hear you. Nobody can hear you. You're all alone, Italy. Completely and utterly** **alone. **_

_Italy took a step back, crouching and holding his head in his hands._

_Go away! Just leave me alone! Go away!_

_A chilling laugh echoed all around him, making him cringe and cry even more._

_**Ahahaha! But can't you see? You're already alone! Ahahaha! Ahahaha...**_

* * *

Italy sat up, sweating and crying, wide eyed in shock. He looked around him. Everyone was there, minus the rescue party. They were all in sleeping bags, of course, and most of them decided to bunch together. Italy was positioned in between Prussia and France, along with Hungary and Austria. Italy sniffed, wiping away the tears on his face, only to be replaced by new ones as he cried silently.

"Italy? What's wrong?" France had woken up, and he was even standing up, staring at the Italian curiously.

Italy just stared back, sniffing and wiping more tears.

"Was it a bad dream, mon cher?" France asked, climbing up to his lap and raising a hand to help wipe away the tears", Shh, it's okay, Italy. It was just a dream. It's alright, big brother France is here, hmm? It's alright."

Italy hugged him, grateful for the warmth. he mouthed something, and thankfully France understood.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Germany would never leave you alone," France assured him", Nobody would leave you alone, Italy. I just know it... why don't we go back to sleep again, oui? It's still too early to get up."

Italy nodded, and settled back into his sleeping bag, letting France go. But the little nation crept into the sleeping bag with him, pulling his dress with him.

"I told you I would not leave you alone, right?" France said smiling warmly", good night, Italy."

Italy nodded, smiling a bit, and he fell asleep cuddled up to France, treating him much like a teddy bear.

* * *

Canada, Poland, Bulgaria, Spain, Liechtenstein, Finland and China were all shoved quite forcefully into a small grey room. It seemed to have been new, with a thin bed off to one side. The only door in or out was made of steel, with your standard door knob and door knob lock.

"We have to get out of here," Canada pointed out, trying to stop Liechtenstein's crying", I don't think Lilly can take any more of this."

Finland nodded in agreement.

"I- I'm sorry, Mr. Canada," Liechtenstein said, calming down a bit", I'm just not used to scary men like that. Usually big brother's there to protect me..."

"I'm sure everyone's like, already coming to get us," Poland said, tying his hair up", What I think we like, really need right now is some air conditioning. It's totally too hot in here."

"But ...Canada is right aru," China said", We can't just rely on the others like that. Who knows when those idiots will come, aru?"

"Si! I have a plan," Spain said, jumping up", Maybe we can pick the lock? Who has a hairpin?"

"Hey, I like, totally got this," Poland said, standing up and pulling a thin, pink hair clip from his hair", we'll totally be out of here in no time."

Everyone watched as Poland tried picking the lock on the door. It only took him about a minute to open it, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the click of the door. But a few seconds passed before anyone dared to make any sound.

"...who wants to go first?" Spain asked , unsure.

"I'll go first," Poland smirked", sissies." he teased before he sauntered out.

The room was quiet as they waited for a response from the Pole.

"...shit..." Poland's voice was merely a whisper, but they all heard it, and Finland covered Liechtenstein's ears for what he knew was coming next.

"What are you, like, the super evil chief bad guy or something? HEY! Like, don't pull my hair like that! HEY! That hurts!"

There were some scuffling sounds that lasted for a minute or two, but was immediately stopped by a loud echoing slap. It was shortly followed by a spitting sound.

"You're going to regret that," a feminine voice said icily. The door opened fully to reveal a tall, light brown skinned woman with long black hair staring at them in turns. She was wearing black, skin tight leather pants, black gloves and a black sleeveless shirt. Her three inch boots look like deadly torture devices. She was holding Poland by the hair, the poor nation forced to stand on his knees. His cheek was already bruising. Behind her were ten or so men clad in black army clothes, all holding various firearms.

"Get the Spaniard," the woman ordered, stepping aside and letting several of the men come in and grab Spain, who kicked and spat in protest. When China made a move to help, a bullet whizzed inches past his head. All the nations present (except Finland who was busy hugging Liechtenstein) turned their eyes from Spain and saw the woman pointing a gun at Poland's head.

"I don't think any of you want to do that," the woman said in monotone", I know this won't kill him, no not at all. But-" she adjusted her gun and pointed it right in between the nation's eyes", if I destroyed his hippocampus, in which all his nation memories are stored, then he won't get them back. Even a tiny damage can disrupt all his memories. Would any of you want that?"

Poland growled, but none of them moved. Spain let the men tie him up, and lead him out the door. The woman took one last look at the remaining nations before dragging Poland away as well. The door was closed and locked once again, leaving all of them dejected and just a little bit more hopeless.

* * *

**Hmm... I was expecting to write more in this chapter before the word count. Oh well. I totally think Poland would stand up to that bitch. Uhm, no she's not Dulcia Venena. She's just an underling. One of those unimportant OCs I talked about. I am actually excited about the next chapter though. I can't believe I actually had to research about which part of the brain I had to threaten. I got the idea from this old Wolverine movie though.**

**So Italy haves a bad dream, France comforts him, the captured nations made a failed attempt to escape (bad timing I guess) and Spain and Poland gets taken away.**

**By the way, would any of you want Seychelles to appear in more than one chapter or not?**

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well. I am in a highly dejected mood right now. You guys want to know why? Oh it's nothing special, really.  
**

**I mean, I just lost a follower, what's wrong with that? **

**It's not the follower's fault that my writing sucks, right?After all, this is just a one in 80 something thousand stories, right? Why waste your time- ... I'm pretty sure I just lost the few readers I have right there coz of my attitude. ahahaha...**

**"Life is full of disappointments and expectations. But perhaps if there weren't so many expectations, there wouldn't be as much disappointments. Unfortunately, it seems to be in the human nature to expect so many things, even though they might have known from the start that they will be disappointed."  
**

**It's funny how I can think of these things best when I'm down. By the way, I changed a few things in chapter 6 and 7. Though you ought to know.  
**

**The disclaimee was disclaimed by the disclaimer the way disclaiming was properly done (but unfortunately not the story).  
**

* * *

_Americat felt hot, as if he was in an oven. When he opened his eyes, it was all dark, and he could feel the insides of a box all around him. He tried pushing on all sides, but somehow his strength was failing him._

_"No dude! This isn't cool!" Americat complained to himself, still trying to push at his side._

_**What an adorable kitten, all locked up in a small box.**_

_"Wh- who's there?" Americat whimpered", A- are you a ghost?!"_

_**No, my dear little America. I'm far worse than a simple weak ghost.**_

_"Oh in that case, there's nothing to worry about," Americat relaxed", I mean, if you're not a ghost, then I can beat you anytime! Uh, where are you by the way?" _

_**Ahahaha! I can see how the other nations are annoyed at you. **_

_"Huh? They're not annoyed at me, man," Americat sat down, ready to chat", Those guys love me!" _

_**Is that really what you think? Do you truly believe that all the other nations don't talk trash of you? **_

_"Well, sure everybody talks trash of everybody else behind their backs," Americat shrugged, his smile melting", That's just how we are, ya know?"_

_**But that's not all they do. They hate you. You think you're so tough, and yet you can't even get out of this measly little box.**_

_"Hey!" Americat frowned", I'm the hero cat! I can get out of a little box like this. I'm just... chatting with you, whoever you are."_

_**Sure, give your excuses, little America. But you're no hero. You're just a weakling. You pretend you're a superpower, but you're buried in your own problems you can't even solve on your own.**_

_"Stop it man, that's not cool," Americat's frown deepened, and he subconsciously started growling._

_**You're weak, you're nothing but a loudmouthed upstart. You can't even remember your own brother, now can you?**_

_"What do you mean? I always remember Mattie," Americat started pawing at the floor", come out here, and I'll show you how weak you_ _are."_

_**Ah but you can't even find me. I'm right here.**_

_"Where?" Americat spun around, but he couldn't see anything", where are you man?"_

_**I'm in your fears. Your deepest darkest fears. Right... here.**_

_A pair of cold icy hands suddenly gripped Americat's heart. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but he felt his heart almost stop because of the firm grip whoever it was held. He almost clawed out his chest, screaming in fear._

* * *

Romania opened the small box at the back of the plane and Americat jumped out, his eyes wide in panic. He managed to run out the private jet and into the airport, jumping into England's arms.

"What the- America?" England frowned at him", What the hell are you doing here, you twat? i thought I told you to stay with the others!"

"I- I'm sorry man," Americat chuckled nervously", I just had a bad dream. Uh, well I knew you needed my help anyway coz I'm the hero!"

"It seems Americat can't follow orders, da?" Russia beamed, though he was shaking his head disapprovingly. All the other members of the rescue party gathered around England, who was talking to Madagascar into letting them borrow a boat.

The African nation, who did not attend that particular meeting, was ignored as the others argued whether they'll let Americat stay with them or send him back.

"GUYS! I am coming with you," Americat shouted over the other voices. The sheer seriousness in his voice made everybody stop and listen to him.

"I am a fucking superpower, okay? Even though I'm a cat I can help alright?!" Americat said, standing on a rather large crate", And even if I'm a cat, I'm my own fucking nation! And nobody 'cept my boss gets to tell me what to do, you got that?! So shut up, because I'm coming!"

The nations stood there dumbfounded, and nobody dared to speak. Americat nodded, satisfied, and relaxed. He sat down with a smile", so where's the bad guys lair?"

"I supposed we have to tell you our plan," England sighed", you see, Americat, we figured not _all_ the humans involved know magic, if the guy we caught was anything to go by. A couple of them, perhaps, know strong magic, but that's why Romania and I decided to come along. We'll be divided into two groups, and Romania's group will be the one in charge of finding the kidnapped nations. My group will be the one looking for more information, so we can end this thing."

England turned to look at Madagascar, who just stared at them", and on that note, would you mind lending us that boat we were talking about?"

Madagascar simply stared at him for a second before nodding" Sure. I don't see why not," he said, leading them away from the airport.

With the way things were going, Americat was pretty happy. Never mind the scary dream and whatever it may indicate, he was going off to save his brother and everybody else! Things are going to be fine! Hopefully...

* * *

**There you go. I don't know shit about Madagascar, so I'm sorry about that. Sorry about America too. I think his dream was written pretty badly. Though I don't know how to improve it.  
**

**So a pretty big hint was dropped in Americat's dream, and not much was done in this chapter really... except I noticed a few mistakes here and there in the _past_ chapters.**

**I'm sorry really. I know losing a follower isn't that much of a big deal normally, but... do I seem normal to you? I'm a girl who writes better when depressed than happy any fucking time. Seriously. I was really excited for this story when I wrote chapters 3 or something to half of chapter 8, and look at that shit. Sorry for the swear words.**

**So yeah, losing a follower (when you only had 6) is a pretty big deal for me... also because I was pretty happy I got that particular follower... But hey, look at that. Even though I'm ready to crush this useless, stiff keyboard, I instead got you a chapter.  
**

**...uhm, review? dunno.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... updating... oh, right. I prepared this crappy message of sorts for all my readers. **

**Everything I write here, and all the things I do are not to show how pathetic or how I hate the characters I pay attention to the most- or the least, for that matter. I am writing this story to somehow say how I think the nations would go through situations like this, and how I think their strength will help them pull through.**

**"Those who are misunderstood, do not despair. Always remember that people don't hate you, but the fact that you are different, and they can't understand the way you are. It's just the way people react with things they don't understand. They refuse to accept it, and sometimes try to change things to fit their understanding."**

**I think I might have gone too far with France's dream, but... I don't think I care anymore. Well, maybe just a little...Take note that he's still a doll...**

**Disclaimers... suck.**

* * *

_Everything was so bright it was blinding. France moved to cover his eyes but his muscles seem paralyzed. He couldn't move. He could only close his eyes and hope that the pain the light was bringing would pass away quickly._

_**Not quickly, **__a deep dark voice chuckled, __**I will let it pass slowly, and ten times more painful. **_

_The light disappeared and was replaced by empty and suffocating darkness. France could feel something wrapping around his torso and around all four of his limbs._

_He could feel himself being lifted up, the grip on him tightening painfully. They felt like cold metal chains, and they hurt. _

_**You can feel pain, but you can't move. Does it scare you? **__The voice sounded close, as if it was right beside France's ear._

_"I'm not scared of you," France whispered, wincing as the chains suddenly gave a slight yank. _

_**Oh no, of course not. I know you're not scared of me. You're scared that maybe in this form, you're going to be taken advantage of, is that it? **_

_France could almost feel a grinning form beside him, as a cold hand caressed his cheek. France shivered involuntarily, even as tears welled up in his eyes. _

_**Ah but you're not scared of that either, not really, **__the voice murmured__**, you don't feel afraid of this. But you **__**are**__** afraid, aren't you? Of what? You're afraid that you won't be able to express your feelings the way you want...**_

_With each sentence France's crying worsened, until he was gasping and writhing, pulling against the chain that held him._

_All at once the chains tightened, and he released a strangled gasp. _

_**You're afraid that you, the country of love, won't be able to feel anything, not even an ounce of emotion, towards anyone. You're afraid of the possibility that over time, everything you feel won't be real anymore. Isn't that right, Francois? **_

_"You devil," France spat, gritting his teeth and snarling at the darkness around him. _

_**Close... but not close enough, **__the voice whispered in France's ear._

* * *

France sat up, and found that Italy wasn't with him anymore. It was already around 9 in the morning, and the whole meeting room was in chaos. It seems more nations have been attacked while they were asleep.

Turkey, who was in the form of a girl with hair reaching right above his shoulders, was demanding Greece to admit that it was his fault, holding him by the collar with surprising force. Greece was trying to look anywhere but Turkey's outfit, which consisted of a white cape and what seem to be a dark colored, plated bra, along with green pants and dark boots. The Grecian was also trying hard not to blush.

In a rather large corner of the room, Latvia, who seem to have grown at least fifteen feet high was crouched down, looking extremely gloomy. Italy was there trying to cheer him up with some pasta.

In another part of the room was Belgium, petting a rather large wolf, who wore a striped scarf and was smoking.

"That would be the Netherlands," Prussia said, plopping down next to France and offering him a plate of pasta and pancakes", I made those pancakes, so you better eat them."

"Merci, Gil," France nodded, acting rather calm in the current situation", but I didn't know you knew how to cook pancakes."

Prussia scoffed, taking a bite from her own plate of pasta and pancakes", They're just pancakes. Plus Mattie taught me how to make them. They're not as awesome as his pancakes, but still awesome for me."

France nodded again, tasting it", I see you've been hanging around Mathieu lately, aren't you?"

Prussia shrugged", Only every now and then," she said before stuffing her face even more.

Suddenly, Taiwan approached them along with Austria, who looked uncharacteristically happy. Taiwan was fuming, and holding a mini doll version of Hungary, who was much like France. She had been turned to a porcelain doll, in a green dress with ruffles and laces. She also wore a green head band with white lace on it.

"I would really appreciate it if you tell me where Norway is," Taiwan said rather impatiently", And it would also be nice if you make us breakfast as well, Prussia."

"Austria," Hungary scolded", Prussia did make breakfast. It's down at the kitchen. But before that, France, how are you feeling?"

France made a face of understanding", I feel fine, Hungary," he said", It's a bit uncomfortable being this size, but it's alright. At least I get this beautiful outfit, non?"

Hungary smiled", I know right!" she said excitedly", I think I'll have dresses like these made for me after things are all over..." she bit her lip as she realized what she said. The group fell into unsettling silence, until Austria (actually Taiwan) hummed.

"I think we should get everybody to calm down first," she said", I mean, if we don't get them to stop arguing, the pasta and pancakes that Prussia and Italy made would get cold, right?"

Prussia thought this over for a minute and nodded", Alright," she said, standing up and putting her plate down. Since the room had been divided into two, one in which the table and chairs were pushed towards so any necessary meetings can still be held, and the other half being the place in which the nations all positioned their sleeping bags and camping stuff, you can tell the room's pretty big.

Prussia walked over to the table and stood on top, taking a deep breath and hollering", GUYS YOU HAVE TO SHUT UP OR I'M LOCKING YOU ALL IN HERE AND NOT GIVING YOU ANY OF MY AWESOME PANCAKES."

This turned out to be quite effective as everyone stopped whatever they were doing and just stood there staring at her.

Prussia smiled confidently, although she seemed to be shaking a little", Good!" she said", the others already went there, so everyone else who hadn't had breakfast yet can go down now. Nobody make a fuss or you're all staying here."

The other nations obliged, much to her delight. She hopped down and smirked triumphantly as she made her way to France again. But France was already by Italy's side, helping him calm Latvia down.

"It's alright, mon cher," France soothed, being held up by Italy", Do you want some breakfast?"

Latvia took a few minutes to try and calm himself enough to speak",t- thank you," he whispered, but he was still loud in the now empty room", and y- yes. Breakfast would be nice..."

Italy nodded happily, putting France down and running to get some pasta. Prussia stood by his side and both of them watched Italy run off with a sort of fond smile.

"I do hope Angleterre and the others would reverse this spell soon," France sighed.

Prussia looked away grimly", I hope they find out how," she said quietly.

* * *

**Funny how much you can accomplish when you're being pushed... down the cliffs of despair. My family's really helpful too... or maybe that's just me.**

**But seriously, I do things faster and more efficiently when in a bad mood than compared to a normal mood. It's effing weird sometimes.**

**Review... I guess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to my two new followers, ****which in an act of trying to be fair I will not mention. Why? Coz the others didn't get mentioned either... okay I might mention all of you followers and favorite-ers later... at some point...**

**I am so not looking forward to this chapter. I suck at battle scenes. Also, for anyone asking (not that there _are_ any), Prussia and Canada are just friends. Do you know how hard it is to create a universe where your OTP (well, one of them) hasn't even met properly and won't ever be? It's really hard...  
**

**"It takes a painter hours to capture an image in his canvas and sell it in a high price, a photographer a few minutes and sell it at a fair price, and the human mind to store that image in his memory and cherish it and look at it for free for the rest of his life. If they all capture the same picture, one lasts as long as it is well kept, the other lasts as long as the first, and the last one lasts for a lifetime, and even more in the memory of the ones he shared it with."**

**Strange, nostalgic quote. Yippee.**

**Dis-fucking-claimed... I guess...**

* * *

According to Russia and Romano, the base where the captive nations were brought was near the seashore, in some random part of Seychelles. They weren't really sure, but luckily it was pretty easy to spot. A highly advanced and serious looking building seemed quite out of place in the tropical forest, after all. The building resembled a large metal box with two floors, and it was surrounded by a tall wired fence buzzing with electricity. Inside, the entranced was flanked by two large tanks, and twenty or so men in black soldier outfits patrolling the area. There was only one way in or out, and it only had small 5"x10" windows (about the size of a shoebox) situated at regular intervals on the wall. This was going to be hard.

"Okay how many sleeping potions did you bring?" England asked Romania, who started taking out bottles from his coat. They were hiding in a bush nearby, because you know, it's _the _ most inconspicuous hiding place, if you think about it hard enough...

"Only ten," Romania frowned", there wasn't enough time and not enough ingredients. But each one should be able to knock out at least two of them for a couple of hours."

"I only have three though," England shook his head", With all the things happening I forgot to bring extras. We'll have to make do then. I think-"

"Isn't it easy?" Americat interrupted", I mean, we just have to blow up their tanks and cause enough chaos to be able to slip in and out."

England was about to scold him for interrupting before Germany decided to speak (wait... so he was there...)

"Maybe in a different way," Germany shrugged", we can get them to open the tank doors, then throw the... sleeping potions inside. It's easier to knock out the rest of them if we don't have tanks chasing us, ja?"

"Da, I agree," Russia nodded, already holding his pipe", but all we need is a distraction, right? I have a better idea."

Before anyone could even move, Russia had hurled Americat over the fence. The poor nation cat landed right in between the tanks with a loud cat-screech. Almost all the guards turned to look with their guns pointed, but stopped.

"Dude, is that a cat?"

"That's a pretty fat cat, if you ask me."

"But it's a cat... should we shoot it?"

"I don't see why not. It's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

Americat whimpered and put on his best, kicked kitty face, staring at them and trying to imitate puss in boots.

"...I can't shoot something like that. It looks too innocent."

"Yeah, just look at it."

"It can't be any harm, can it?"

"Well, it's just a cat..."

"Can we keep it?"

"But I'm allergic to cats..."

"Nobody asked you, Sean."

As the guards all crowded around Americat, Russia climbed up one of the two tanks and knocked on the door. When it opened, he let himself inside and the sounds of muffled screams and a metal pipe hitting something could be heard. Some of the guards outside turned to look, but Americat mewed louder to get their attention, then rolled over to expose his belly in the most adorable way possible and moved his paws playfully.

_I must look so damn cute~ Russia's gonna pay for that... _

For a second the other nations just stared at the two, before Germany grabbed one of the potions and quietly crept up to the other tank, following Russia's example (except for, ya know, the pipe thing). The rest of the nations went to knock out the rest of the dumb guards.

After all the guards were asleep (technically...) and their weapons all hidden (or kept in Switzerland's case) the rescue party went and got inside. One of the dumb guards had left it open, and even if they hadn't, they had the keys anyway. Inside, there were three hallways, and the hallway in front of them went on for only a few meters before it stopped. There were only two doors on either side, and all had keypads beside them. Romania's team decided to take the left hallway, which went on for a few meters before going right, and England's team went on to the right hallway, both teams deciding to just meet back there and go to the last hallway together.

* * *

Romania led Switzerland, Romano, Americat, and Sweden to the left corridor. The first door led to an empty room, but Romania warned them not to go inside, because the room appeared to be booby trapped with magic.

"That's too bad," Americat commented, staring at the room", it looks like there could be secret passages there."

"It _is_ too bad," a new voice said, and the group all turned at the same time to find a short, and what seemed to be a Japanese man standing by the only other door in the corridor, all clad in black", it would have been easier if you all fell into the trap and saved me the trouble." His accent was light, so it was sort of hard to recognized, except if you were Americat, who hung around Japan a lot.

"Cool! It's a real Japanese dude!" Americat jumped up and down", can you do karate? Can ya? Do you have a sword like Japan does?"

The man frowned, his brown eyes focused on the cat", You are very annoying, are you not?" He shook his head, smoothing his already slicked back, jet black hair even more with his gloved hand", I do not know any form of martial arts and I don't like wielding swords. They are old, and inefficient. I use magic, because it's easier."

Romania stepped in front of the group with a confident smirk", It's nice to meet you, then," he said", would you mind letting us pass?"

"No," the man shook his head", I've been ordered to guard this door, and not let anyone but the boss in." the man's eyes became clouded with black, as if someone dropped a spot of ink in each brown pools.

Upon noticing this, Romania frowned", You're not a natural magic user," he stated, not a hint of doubt in his voice", you made a deal with someone? Your powers are artificial. The most disgusting kind."

"Do you even know what artificial is?" the man challenged", my magic came from a source as natural as human nature."

"But it didn't come from you," Romania shook his head, his eyes being laced with gold as he uttered an activation spell under his breath, then said", without the deal you made, you won't even have enough magic energy to activate the simplest spell."

The other nations inched back, Sweden holding Americat to keep the cat from jumping into the battle that was clearly out of their league.

* * *

**I wanted to finish the battle scenes all in this chapter, but I don't want to ignore the word count. So...**

**thank you to my followers, Aprincessb1215, Forever In The Fire, Hutcchy, MB4125, Super Serious Gal 3, Zemmno, and theRandomScrolls.**

**Your usernames are all so cool...**

**thank you to my favorite-ers, Aprincessb1215, CanadianShikigami, Forever In The Fire, and TheShadowKitty13.**

**Look at those... such cool usernames...**

**I feel as if I'm saying goodbye or something... don't worry. I don't think I'll be abandoning this or anything. I'll just tell you if I died or something (knock on wood, I quite like my life right now).**

**Question, should I include Romania's fight scene or just jump to its results? Also, I hope you understand my theory on magic and stuff. If ya wanna know more about it (coz I know a lot more about it) PM me or something.**

**Uhm, review. Yeah, go do that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**There are two main reasons why this chapter took so long. One, I really can't handle fight scenes. Two, I got too wrapped up in my OCs even though they're not important.  
**

**"It's true that the saddest people are probably the strongest. After all, they wouldn't still be alive if they couldn't endure all the suffering they go through, have went through, and are probably still going through now."  
**

**I wish I knew how to draw in the computer...  
**

**Disclaimers go here... somewhere.**

* * *

England's group, which consisted of Russia, Japan and Germany, seemed to have been the lucky ones. They encountered nothing, except for a stairway leading up to the second floor at the end of the corridor. They went up and found out that it was where all the information was kept. There were three long tables positioned in a semi-circle near the back of the room. There was a big monitor in the middle and small monitors surrounding it, along with CPUs and keyboards and all those technology that would have probably made Estonia as happy as a birthday boy in Christmas.

On the walls surrounding it were photos, stolen ones, of various countries, and random information about them. There was a door on the far corner of the room but it remained unnoticed as the four nations stared at the information spread out about them.

"They know so many things about us," Japan said, taking down a picture of him and Greece walking in one of Greece's cities", how did we not see them?"

"This is creepy," Germany said, noticing how there were more pictures of his brother than the others. There were also pages pinned on the wall, full of information about the countries' human lives.

"We should take this down," England said, typing at the computer. He used a bit of magic to get past the security and found more information. It was about the monthly meetings, all the places they were held in, who usually attended, where they would be staying, and even the time each nation got there.

"Da, we should," Russia said, standing right beside the unnoticed door, which seem to shake just from being beside him (aw, no of course not)", but first..." the tall nation swung his pipe, breaking the door in the middle. he proceeded to kick it down, then backed away as a knife flew past him and embedded itself on the opposite wall, right in the head of a picture of France, who seemed to have been buying groceries.

"We were hoping the others would arrive here before any of you noticed us," an accented voice came drawling out the doorway, and there was a giggle that followed, along with a small whimper.

"Who's there?" England asked, stepping closer.

"I see no need to tell you my name," a tall male came out the doorway. But Russia was looking past him.

"I can see Seychelles tied up in a corner," Russia said, still smiling",isn't that strange."

"How many of them are there?" another manly voice called out, and the first male looked around with a small, confident smile.

"Only four," he answered", Don't worry, Lexi, only two of them can use magic."

"Ah, but you need me, doncha?" Lexi answered, coming out and wrapping his arms around the other male's waist loosely", I know you do~ _You _can't use magic, can you, Sefyr?" he said playfully. Unlike Sefyr, who wore combat boots, black pants and a black shirt, Lexi wore much brighter colors. He had on a light green jacket and blue shorts, along with white rubber shoes. They both looked around twenty to twenty-five.

"Excuse me, we're still here," England said rather awkwardly, before Sefyr had the chance to turn around and kiss Lexi.

"Oh yes, how can we forget," Sefyr grinned a shit eating grin", let's see... Are you okay with two on one?"

Lexi giggled", they wouldn't have a chance otherwise," he said, smiling at them, his eyes becoming clouded with the same black as a certain bad guy a floor below.

England frowned upon noticing this", artificial magic, huh?" he muttered, looking away disgusted", what a petty way of fighting."

"If I recall correctly, that is a shameful way of obtaining and using magic," Japan couldn't hide his own disgust from his voice, but he managed to keep his face impassive.

Lexi chuckled", really now," he grinned", then show me how much you hate it."

Meanwhile, as the magic users were powering up, the three other men in the room were quietly sizing each other up.

"Would you mind if I kill you?" Sefyr asked with a predatory smirk.

Russia simply smiled at him", let's see who kills who, da?"

* * *

"Dude, that was freaky," Americat said, finally breaking the silence as the nations try not to stare at the dead figure hunched up against the far end of the corridor. Romania had been really vicious during his battle with the man, and he ended up with a few bruises as well.

"It wasn't my fault," Romania said, grimacing at the scene he may or may not have caused", He was using artificial magic to begin with. It was bound to build up and go against him at some point."

"Well, whatever bastards," Romano shrugged going on ahead and heading for the door they hadn't opened yet. They could hear whispers inside, and with a swift kick he broke the padlock on the door and kicked it open. He looked around and scowled", where the fuck is the tomato bastard?"

The other nations approached and the nations inside greeted them with relief. Switzerland gave Liechtenstein a tight hug, and the same went for Sweden and Finland, though they were a bit more reluctant. Canada cuddled his brother in his arms, while the other nations who didn't particularly need reuniting were exchanging information.

"... and then this woman came and took Spain and Poland, aru," China finished, wincing when Romano subconsciously growled.

"We have to get the others out here first," Romania said before Romano could react", I can't protect this many nations if we get attacked again."  
He started leading the now larger group back to the entrance, and it was a fairly normal trip. As the nations got out, careful to avoid the supposedly unconscious bodies on the ground, Romania and Romano were left behind.

"I'm going to fucking find those bastards," Romano grumbled, heading for the last corridor.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Romania asked with uncertainty.

"I can take care of myself," Romano said, not turning around", I don't have the mafia on my side for nothing."

Romania gave one last reluctant look before joining the other nations.

* * *

**There, it's done! Sorry, I really didn't have the ability to write that battle scene. But I did want to write about my bad guys more. I mean, who doesn't love a good villain, right? I also wanted to try making a couple of gay characters. I think I'm going to like writing about Lexi and Sefyr... and the other bad guys too.  
**

**=3= I also forgot what Spain was thinking about at the beginning of the story... crap it was supposed to be something important... oh well...**

**uhm, please review? Coz ya know, that way, I know how people think about this story and if I should improve anything or if I'm actually doing a good job and that way, I can stop being insecure and give you the chapters just a widdle bit faster, oui? (wow longest review message ever).**

**Also, a shout out to PASTA300, who Favorited this story :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I never thought I would get this far... I probably sucked though... oh well! **

**"Loving someone is never easy. But if you do it right, it's always worth it. Then again, you never really know if you're doing it right."**

** That is all. oh, and please take note that the two scenes in the past chapter happened at the same time.**

**italics are flashback.**

**(invisible disclaimer is invisible)**

* * *

_Sefyr stood in front of him, catching the hit that was aimed at Lexi. But he didn't stop there. Sefyr went and hit back. He gave a loud shout and struck back, fighting all five older, and heavier teens back._

_And all Lexi could do was stare at him. He just sat there and stared while Sefyr beat every single one of the teens that bullied him everyday. The only time he moved was when all of them were beaten and Lexi had to help with Sefyr's injuries._

_"Why would you do that?" Lexi asked, cleaning up Sefyr's wounds with a cloth. They sat by a water fountain in a deserted part of a park._

_"Because I wanted to," Sefyr answered", plus I think you're cute."_

_Lexi frowned", I'm not cute. I'm just weak."_

_Sefyr actually laughed, unmindful of his injuries", you really think so?"_

_Lexi nodded firmly", yeah."_

_Sefyr stared at him, then nodded", okay. We'll just have to make you stronger."_

_Lexi frowned. Was that even possible? Was this guy even possible?_

* * *

_"Lexi, are you really sure about this?" Sefyr asked uncertainly", When I said you have to get stronger, I didn't mean this."_

_Lexi sighed", Sefyr, this is nothing. I just want to be able to sleep at night without having to worry about you always getting in trouble for me."_

_"I never get in trouble for you," Sefyr smiled", I get in trouble with you. That's why, if you accepted this contract, I will too."_

_"What if we get into trouble and either of us gets hurt?" Lexi asked with a pout, looking down nervously._

_"I won't let that happen," Sefyr said firmly", and even if it does, I don't care. As long as I'm with you."_

_"What if we die?" Lexi asked with a rather empty voice._

_Sefyr frowned, and held Lexi by the shoulders, looking him in the eye", you have to promise me something, Lexi."_

_Lexi stared at him with wide eyes," y- yeah?"_

_Sefyr stared at him in the eye", if I ever die, or if you ever die, we'll stop. No matter who dies, whoever's left will stop. Promise?"_

_Lexi sighed", okay..."_

* * *

"S- Sefyr?" Lexi asked shakily, making his way over to the mangled figure in the corner of the room, clutching his bleeding torso. His other hand had been paralyzed, and he was already limping. None of the nations moved a muscle as the injured man knelt down and stared with horrified eyes.

"Sefyr..." Lexi cried shamelessly, and sat beside his dead partner, not attempting to make any more moves.

England frowned", that's it?" he asked", you're giving up?"

"I don't care anymore," Lexi whispered, closing his eyes.

All the nations just stared. It was never known how long they simply looked at the two men, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"We should go," Germany broke the silence, but it was still a few minutes before anyone moved. England and Japan started placing spells about the room, which would explode and burn when activated. The rest of them simply stood about after they freed Seychelles, and nobody made a sound.

"Let's go then," England said, and all the nations followed him out of the building and back to the boat.

"Where's Romano?" England asked upon seeing all the nations present in the rather large boat. He was with Romania in what seemed to be the captain's quarters.

"He went back to save Spain and Poland," Romania answered with a shrug.

"That bloody tosser," England cursed", If they don't get out of there in thirty minutes, they'll all be dead!"

"Wh- what?" Romania jumped up from his seat", then we have to go back!"

"England-san, we have a problem," Japan entered the room", it seems their back up has arrived. They have a lot of men, and the place is surrounded."

Germany appeared right behind him", if we don't leave now, they'll definitely find us."

England sighed, and started pacing. After what seemed like forever, he looked up at the three of them.

"They're going to have to find another way to get out then."

* * *

For someone who can run fast, Romano was caught pretty easy. Right after he separated with the group, he just walked around, and then bam. The group of dumb soldiers that they knocked out was suddenly on their feet and chasing him, with the addition of this lovely but bitchy woman, who now walked alongside him. When he first saw her, his Italian pride immediately urged him to flirt and smile, but seeing the deadly swords she held, the other side of his Italian pride took over.

He stared at the men leading him somewhere, still in the building, and thought about Sssomething, anything really. He wasn't worried about anyone. They're countries! That bastard can take care of himself! _He_ certainly didn't need that damn tomato bastard!

As Romano got lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the woman look at him closely. He didn't notice her gloved hand taking down notes on a small pad, and staring at him every once in a while. He didn't notice when her body brushed against his and the woman would slightly freeze, and a light blush would spread on her cheeks. He definitely didn't notice the strange, sad looks she was giving, as if it was a shame that he got caught.

What he did notice, however, was the way she stiffened when they heard a noise down the hallway, something like metal scraping against the wall. The way she subtly moved to the front and actually seemed to shield him. The way she shook when an unusually cheery voice echoed through the hallway.

"Lovi~! Are you there~?"

* * *

**I was on the beach the past two days, so instead of updating last Friday, I'm updating now. Yeah, Spain _should_ be badass the next chapter. I literally put in my notes, "Spain gets a new axe!" with three underlines and a sort of circle. It's my way of saying, it should be badass! to myself, anyway.  
**

**So, here's a chapter, and maybe a mango~! Because mangoes are fucking delicious!**

**review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A thousand views! WHOOHOO! :) :I :l okay, I'm done celebrating...**

**I think I should go back to the nations in the meeting room. I miss writing about France... but then I'd leave you all on a cliff hanger for a chapter or two... Let's just get this one over with.**

**"I smile because I hide something."**

**Quoted from Aoi Chan on facebook. Oh and this happened almost immediately after Poland and Spain got separated.**

**Another thing, sorry for disappearing for so long...**

**I disclaim everything! EVERYTHING!**

* * *

"Hi there!" the lady greeted cheerfully as Spain was tossed in the room roughly and the door locked. When Spain looked around he saw that the room was full of weapons. There were swords and guns and whips and torture devices hanging from the wall, and in the middle of it all, standing proud and tall, was an authentic long handled battle axe, almost like the one Spain had in his conquistador days.

The familiar weapon brought back old memories, of Romano and something else. Something Spain would rather forget. he tore his gaze from the axe and stared at the lady who greeted him.

She wore an all black outfit, and she had a light tan, her brown eyes sparkling, and she was standing in a corner, beaming at him", pick your weapon! I'm going to give you a chance to try and survive!"

Spain knew there was something wrong with her. She was too confident, and maybe she also had whatever magic England was talking about. Just as calculating thoughts entered Spain's mind he tried to stop them. No, no, no. He might do something wrong if his old self comes back.

"Come on," the lady insisted, pulling Spain to his feet", I heard that you used to be a very good fighter! Not that it matters though! I just want to see how long nations like you can last until you can't regenerate anymore!"

Spain stood up and tried to stop his thoughts from wandering over to the axe on the wall",I really don't like fighting anymore!" he said with a smile", Let's just eat some tomatoes, si?"

The lady giggled, but shook her head", sorry, no can do," she answered, picking up a sword", come on! It won't be any fun if you don't put up a fight at first!"

Spain held his hands in front of him with an apologetic smile", I really shouldn't..." but even as he said that he noted how she took a relaxed but guarded stance as soon as she held her sword. She barely had any openings, though you won't really notice it.

"Come on, Spain!" the lady swung at him, and he barely dodged the attack.

Not five minutes later, Spain decided that dodging wasn't going to be enough. He sidestepped another attack and ran for the axe, ignoring the onrush of memories- both happy and painful ones- as he used it to block the girl's attacks.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," Spain said, blocking the girl's attack once more.

"With what you're doing, I don't think you can," the girl said, not even pausing to catch her breath as she relentlessly swung her sword at the Spanish nation.

She swung her sword once more and pushed Spain a couple of feet back, the nation landing on his ass. She was about to swing again, but paused as a ringtone filled the weapon-adorned room. She took out her cell phone and gave Spain a playful, wait-right-there wink before turning around and answering.

Spain was still sitting on his ass, trying to catch his breath. Had it only been a few minutes, or had an hour already passed?

"Hey there," the girl said, and there was a muffled sound from the phone.

"Okay, okay," she giggled", yes, ma'am. It's here. I was just beginning to analyze it… no, it doesn't seem to have any military abilities… another one? Which one is it?... South Italy, huh?"

Spain's eyes widened as the realization struck him all at once.

South Italy meaning Italy Romano.

Romano meaning Lovino.

Lovi.

His Lovi. They have his Lovi.

He had to save Lovi.

The girl turned around and only her inhuman reflexes saved her from getting sliced as Spain swung his axe at her. She grinned as she assessed the change in the nation in front of him.

Spain had an angry- or maybe really pissed- look on his face, his green eyes darkening with emotion. He held the axe with one hand, and he stared at her as if contemplating the best and fastest way to end her life.

He took a step forward and then attacked again, and the room was filled with the sounds of metal meeting metal, axe meeting sword, as Spain relentlessly attacked, sending sparks each time their weapons met.

With one precise swing, the sword broke in half, and the girl scrambled to the walls, grabbing a weapon- a mace- and laughing.

"Now we're having fun!" she cackled, swinging her mace, only to be blocked by Spain's axe and thrown back a few feet. Her smile disappeared as fear slowly took over, and a glance at Spain's murderous eyes sent her scrambling for a set of knives, throwing them as hard and as fast as she could. The Spanish nation blocked each and every one, and they clinked against his axe harmlessly before clattering to the floor.

The girl was now backed up against the wall, and as Spain pulled back for one last attack, she grinned.

"You're all going to die," she said, making Spain pause", no matter what happens here, all of you useless things are going to die. You disgusting creatures are finally going to disappear."

That was all she managed to say, as Spain continued to swing, cutting her head cleanly off. Blood splattered all over the wall, the weapons, and Spain's clothes. He shook his head and sighed, as if it was such a waste that he had to do that.

Then he remembered why he had done that, and he left the room, whistling as he went. There was only one simple thought in his head, and he struggled to keep it there and not lose himself.

_I have to save Lovino…_

* * *

Spain took a glance at all the men surrounding Romano, along with the girl who stood protectively in front of him, and smiled.

"Hola, Lovi~!" he said, giving Romano a little wave", I missed you!"

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" Romano scolded, folding his arms in front of him", are you crazy? Wha- wait, is that an axe? What the fuck are you doing with an axe?! And why is there so much blood on it dammit!"

Spain looked at him clueless for a second, before seeming to notice the axe in his hands. He smiled sheepishly, looking down at the floor", well… I had to save you," he reasoned, shrugging", because-… because that's my job! Because I'm the boss, right?"

Romano shook his head, sighing", whatever," he said", but I don't want to see you getting hurt or anything because that would be too stupid, even for you."

Spain smiled at him fully, nodding enthusiastically", okay, Lovi!"

The woman looked from Spain to Romano throughout this short conversation, before settling her gaze on Spain and frowning. A single word was all she ever said.

"Seize."

All six men brought out their weapons- three with guns and three with swords of some sort- and attacked. But within five minutes, Spain had flung two of them aside, almost cutting them in half in the process, and was trying to get the third out of the way- at the same time deflecting or dodging the bullets that were fired at him. He used the handle of his axe to hold the man by the neck and used him as a human shield, approaching the three other men who fired in panic. The man riddled with bullets fell to the floor and with one hard swing one man was cut open, his blood gushing out thick and fast as he fell to the floor. The other two men were too stunned to move, and the dropped their weapons and ran in fright. All that was left was the woman, who held two knives at ready, still standing in between Romano and Spain.

"Step aside, please," Spain gave her a friendly smile, even though he gripped his axe and was prepared to attack.

The girl shook her head, and was just about to attack when a loud gunshot echoed in the corridor and made the both of them freeze. Then the woman fell to the floor, revealing a scowling Romano, who still had his gun pointed at the woman's bleeding head. He put away his gun and rolled his eyes at Spain, who stared at him in amused awe.

"You were taking too fucking long," Romano said, before turning around and beginning to walk", come on, you tomato bastard. We still have to go and get that pink, crossdressing bastard."

Spain jogged to catch up with him, wondering who the 'pink, crossdressing bastard' was", oh, you mean Poland!" he exclaimed.

Romano scoffed", of course I meant him."

* * *

"So you see, we wanted to get you specifically, because your… history interests us," the woman- she called herself Mesinae- shrugged, cracking her whip before turning to strike. Poland steadily glared at her, and even with the chains that bound him and the wounds and blood that covered him, he didn't show any fear or hurt.

"If you creatures are what you claim to be," Mesinae continued", then isn't it puzzling that a nation like Prussia- who ceased to exist _years_ ago- is still alive and well, and a nation such as you- who has been divided so many times- still seem to be in perfectly one piece."

"We're _nations_," Poland growled", we like, depend on our land and our people."

"Yes, that is what you creatures say," Mesinae nodded before hitting Poland again", but what about this Prussia? He has no people, and no land. What makes _him_ exist? That- among other things- is what we want to know."

"Then ask him," Poland spat before realizing something", wait… then, why did you get Spain?"

"That's something one such as you wouldn't understand," Mesinae said before dealing another blow", but… if you must, it has something to do with his past as well."

Poland narrowed his eyes at her, his suspicions rising considerably", which part of his past?"

"We're getting off topic," Mesinae shook her head, pacing", tell me, Poland, how you survived so many years divided amongst all the other nations, and why you're still alive, let alone sane."

"I don't have to answer to you," Poland scowled, memories he'd rather keep away surfacing on his mind. He forced them back as hard as he could, and try not to show his struggling.

Mesinae was about to speak once more when there was a loud banging on the metal door- the only door in the room- and they both stared at it, waiting for what will happen next. There was another bang, and another one before the lock gave way and the door swung open, bending ever so slightly. Standing on the doorway was Spain- with his big, shiny and bloody battle axe- and Romano, who stood behind him.

"So you escaped," Mesinae sighed, as if Spain with an axe wasn't a threat", that's rather unfortunate. I was hoping Candila would at least make as much progress as I did."

Romano took one glance at Poland and glared hotly at the woman", you heartless bitch!" he shouted", you were planning to- to do _that_ to us?!"

Mesinae smirked at him, as if taunting him", it was only to gather information. Unfortunately for us we weren't allowed to experiment on you as much as we wanted."

"If you don't kill this bitch, I will," Romano huffed at Spain, who simply smiled at him.

"Don't worry Lovi!" Spain said, twirling his axe as he advanced", the boss will take care of this!"

All of a sudden Spain had attacked, and Mesinae had produced a sword just as fast. She had abandoned her whip and was using a sword as well as a gun, simultaneously attacking Spain at close range. Romano snuck around them, freeing Poland and helping him out the door.

"Thanks," Poland said, wiping some of the blood from his face. He turned to look back into the room, but Romano put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I swear that tomato bastard scares even me sometimes," Romano grumbled, shoving a cloth into Poland's hands", wipe that damn blood off, will you? It makes you look even stupider."

Poland blinked in slight surprise before smiling in thanks, and started wiping the blood off his wounds. A couple more minutes later, Spain came out the room, wiping the blood off his axe with some random cloth.

"Now we can get out of here!" Spain announced happily.

Romano rolled his eyes at him before walking and leading the way", let's get out of this shit hole."

* * *

**I broke the word count just for you. :)**

**yeah so school's back and with it is my optimistic nature! But no worries! I have the rest of the story planned out!**

**After a few chapters, this shall be over and I can finally tell you what Spain had forgotten... **

**After that, I want to get your opinion on something.**

**In the mean time, reviews are appreciated and fangirled over.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you, Canadatheninja, for reviewing, favorite-ing and following this story! **

**"Life is an empty canvas, waiting for memories and experiences to fill it with color and show the painter's face, in a portrait that we spend a lifetime to complete."**

**This is my motto... amongst others. :)**

**Toni, you do the disclaimer. (Toni is my little turtle doll)**

**Toni: dfiksdclsaimed. (he used his head coz his arms are too small).**

* * *

_Prussia ran as fast as she could, not even knowing where she was going. Everything was so dark, and a few seconds later she tripped, falling hard on her face._

_"Fuck," she cursed, scrambling to get up again. But whoever were chasing her caught up fast, and they pulled at her, tore her clothes and finally brought her down. She screamed and fought, but the men- she was sure they were men- were stronger._

_"Nein!" she screamed, kicking at them", I'm stronger than this! Nein!"_

**_You were stronger, Prussia. But not anymore. _**_A deep voice chuckled._

_"Shut up!" Prussia screamed, succeeding in kicking one of the men in the face and scrambling to her feet. She started running again, calling for someone- anyone. She could see them- they were there, her friends, her brother- but they didn't even seem to notice him._

**_You should have been gone long ago, Prussia. _**_The voice echoed around him. _**_Nobody cares about you and your existence anymore. _**

_"Shut the fuck up," Prussia muttered, trying to ignore the sting of tears welling up in her eyes, when suddenly she began to fall. She couldn't help screaming, but even then all she could hear was the mocking voice of whoever it was that haunted him so. _

**_You're pathetic, useless and absolutely worthless. You don't even have any purpose anymore. It's a wonder how you can still try and live, when everybody knows you should just disappear._**

* * *

Prussia's mind kept replaying her dream over and over again as she watch the nations play or fight with each other in the spacious room. For some reason she couldn't forget it, even though she really wanted it to disappear.

"What's wrong, mon amie?" France asked, taking a seat beside her.

Prussia refused to look at him, and instead just sighed", I was just thinking about something..." she muttered.

"It's okay to talk about it, Gil," Francis assured her", I'm still your friend."

Prussia wanted to do it. She wanted to tell him about her dream, and what it might have meant... but something held her back. What was it? fear? or maybe something worse?

"It's just a dream," Prussia murmured, more to herself, though France heard it anyway.

"A bad dream?" the nation asked, then paused as realization came to him", a bad dream... maybe like Italy's?"

Prussia turned to face him, her face scrunched up in confusion", what do you mean like Itachen's? When did Itachen have a bad dream?"

"It wasn't just Italy either..." France said, deep in thought", I had one just last night... perhaps the others who are affected had one too?"

Instead of actually answering Prussia's question, France stood up and made her way to Hungary, who was trying to comfort Ukraine who couldn't find Belarus anywhere.

"Hungary!" France called", desole, but have you been having... nightmares lately?"

"Nightmares?" Hungary repeated", now that you mention it, yeah... I had one..."

The look of worry didn't leave France's face as he told her to call the other affected nations, before getting to fetch Norway.

* * *

On one end of the table, a small group of the nations had gathered. There was Italy, France, Norway, Austria, Hungary, Taiwan, Prussia, Turkey, Latvia, Belguim, and the Netherlands, though none of them really wanted to speak.

"...What makes these nightmares so significant?" Norway finally asked, looking about the group", is there a connection between them?"

"The nightmare- at least mine, didn't seem very natural," Hungary answered", it's as if someone's trying to scare me... in my dreams."

"Oui... like a dark... something," France agreed, frowning at the memory", and there was also a voice..."

At this almost everyone's eyes lit up in recognition, and they all spoke at once, except for Italy who couldn't speak and Norway who didn't bother trying to take control. Oh, and his mind was also preoccupied by the things that he was hearing from the affected nations.

_complete darkness..._

_Greatest fears..._

_a creepy voice..._

They started piecing themselves together in Norway's mind, until he had a good guess as to who they were up against.

* * *

Belarus stepped off the small private plane and looked around, wondering where the so-called 'Rescue Team' was. She saw the explosion in the distance, and a small ship had left a short while before, but for some reason, she decided to go ahead and take a look at the island. It seemed now that the Rescue Team had already left, and Belarus pondered what to do. She was just about to leave when someone- well, three someones- stopped her.

"Miss Belarus!" Spain shouted, waving his hands and the axe in the air. Romano and Poland were right behind him, all three looking like they had just escaped from a massive explosion caused by magic.

"Miss Belarus!" Spain huffed, because they were running", Dios mio... I'm so happy we met you!"

"Are the others still here?" Belarus asked, her mind already drifting off to a certain Russian.

Spain shook his head", nope," he answered with a small shrug", I think they left us. but that's okay! You'll take us back to the meeting room, right?"

Belarus resisted the urge to do some harm, only because she felt a sort of respect to the axe in Spain's hands. Instead, she focused on her goals. She was supposed to follow his dear brother, and help him in whatever he needed to do. But his brother had already left, and so she didn't have to be there anymore... the question is if she would bring those three back...

"That's a nice axe," Belarus finally said.

"Gracias," Spain grinned", I have one just like it at home!"

Spain's answer seemed to have provided Belarus with whatever he needed to make her decision. She led them back to her plane, and they traveled back to the meeting room, the whole ride spent in silence as Spain let exhaustion take over for a while.

Back at the island, a poor forgotten Canadian was near tears, as he was once again ignored, so much that nobody noticed he wasn't there when the ship left, and he didn't reach the four nations on time.

"And I left my stuff on the ship too," Canada sighed, and started walking dejectedly in some random direction. All he had with him was his beloved hockey stick, and he was in a tropical island. Can it get any worse?

Thankfully, it didn't...

After a few hours of just walking, though, Canada finally had some luck and met with the people he least expected to meet.

"Look, Sebo! It's that nation nobody sees in the meetings!"

"Sealand, I think his name is Canada?"

* * *

**There is a cockroach in the room. So have this chapter extra early, I will be going. Thank you.**

**oh, and review if you can...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to Bumblekat for following and favorite-ing this story! (I would have thanked you personally too, but you don't allow PMs so...)**

**"All good things come to an end, and only a part of it lives on- the part that it gives to others."**

**...This thing is coming to an end, too. I wonder if it's any good...**

**dcsmaleiir (if you get this, I salute you)**

* * *

England was saying something important, Prussia knew that. As soon as they got back he wanted everyone's full attention. They found out about something, and after Norway and Romania had talked to him he became more urgent. Never mind the fact that they didn't include her, who was a practiced spell-caster, but...

Canada was missing.

Not even Americat noticed it. All the feline did was play around and not pay attention to England's speeches. Even in that, Prussia found something wrong.

The affected nations were acting strange. They were acting like... like they weren't themselves anymore. As if the transformation was affecting their minds, too. Needless to say, Prussia was scared.

But she couldn't- for some reason- gather her courage and speak couldn't even think why she felt so shy! Where had her confidence gone?

Ah but she didn't have time for that! Canada was missing! Even Spain and the others had come back...

Prussia cursed herself for hesitating so much, and just slipped out the room, heading determinedly to the plane Belarus had left just outside the building.

* * *

"England, I think I know who exactly we're up against," Norway whispered, afraid to cause panic or alarm within the room.

"Yes, I know," England said sourly", of all the creatures to have ventured back to our world... but we're still not sure yet. We have to make sure..."

England trailed off, his mind preoccupied. he turned to face the assembled nations, and spoke.

"Please raise your hand if you had been transformed and had recently had a... disturbing dream."

Several hands went up, but it was clear that some of them wasn't paying attention.

"Americat! Stop fooling around!" England scolded the little cat, who perked up at the sound of his name. Said nation bounded up to England and started pawing at him playfully.

"What is wrong with you?" England asked, glaring irritably at the little ball of fur", stop acting like a cat!"

Americat just kept pawing, and then he started mewing, jumping about playfully.

"Seriously, why are you-" England picked Americat up by the scruff, and looked him straight in the eye. He almost dropped the cat in shock. Instead he placed Americat down nervously, as if afraid to injure him in some way.

"He's... a cat," Norway observed, looking at Americat closely", it's almost as if he's not a nation at all..."

"Le- let's continue," England said, deeply unnerved", we don't have much time. I know now who the culprit is, and-"

Suddenly, a realization struck him as all the pieces fit together in his head.

"What's happening to you, England?" Romania asked, becoming nervous.

"...Bermuda..." England muttered, remembering his dream", he's in Bermuda... the poor girl..."

As he was about to elaborate, There was a giant explosion, and the whole meeting room shook, and all of a sudden all the nations were surrounded by these men in the same black attire as the ones the others fought in Seychelles. Nobody had any time to react before darkness enveloped all of them.

* * *

When England woke up, he saw that they were in a large cell, being guarded by a dozen or so men and a young woman, who simply sat on a chair across them. The nations were either panicking or shouting in anger, and England made his way to the front of the cell, where Belarus was glaring daggers at the woman in front of her.

"I will kill you," Belarus threatened", I will kill you for kidnapping my dear brother and sister."

"Your threats are useless," the woman answered, her black and brown eyes glaring back", they are just threats."

"They're not threats," Belarus almost smiled", they're promises. I always keep my promises."

The woman scoffed, and chose to ignore Belarus' further _'promises'_. She scanned all the nations with disgust before settling her eyes on England. The two of them glared steadily at each other.

"Dulcia Venena, I presume?" England said as if only in confirmation.

"Arthur Kirkland, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," Dulcia said slyly", I presume."

"Bitch," England snapped angrily.

"Monster," Dulcia shot back menacingly, gritting her teeth.

"Who's the one who made a deal with Darkness?" England glared at her, absolute disgust in his eyes", who's the one who's desperate enough to turn to such a foul creature for help? Who's the one who used artificial magic to get whatever it is that you want? Because that is my definition of a monster."

"Do you want to know what my definition of a monster is?" Dulcia said hotly, standing up", a monster is someone who will want to quell his thirst for blood by using innocent men and sending them to battle. Someone who will fight other monsters, knowing it will affect millions of people. You are a monster. You nations, who go carelessly into war, using us humans to satisfy your need to hurt each other. You say we affect your decisions, what about you? Don't you so-called nations affect us? You're the ones responsible for all those deaths! All those broken families! Those famines and all the destruction brought to us mortals! You're the ones responsible for all those wars you waged, those so-called petty arguments that cost millions of lives! That, Arthur Kirkland, is my definition of a monster."

By the end of her speech, everyone was quiet, and even the guards looked at her with a bit of shock. The cloudy darkness in her eyes had intensified, and the only one able to look her in the eye was England. The island nation was seething with fury at her hateful words, barely trying to hold back his anger. His green eyes was laced with gold, and his fisted hands were pulsating with magic energy.

It was then that a middle aged man entered the room which Dulcia and the guards occupied. At first glance it was obvious that he was the mastermind. He held about him such a confident air, and he looked at the captured nations will evil intent. A nebulous black entity with glistening silver eyes surrounded him, and his eyes were pure black.

"Ultórem," Dulcia Venena bowed down to the ground, the same way knights did when faced with their lord. The guards followed her example, and he didn't even look at any of them.

Ultórem smirked maliciously at the nations in front of him, succeeding in scaring most of them. His attention focused on England all of a sudden, and he stepped forward until they were face to face with each other, only the metal bars separating them.

"Are you the one who claims to use magic?" Ultórem asked.

"Other than Norway, Romania and many other countries, yes, I can use magic naturally, if that's what you mean," England answered, resisting the urge to try and punch the man in the face.

Ultórem laughed wildly before reaching in between the bars and holding England up by the neck. His sudden mirth was gone, replaced by cold hard fury.

"If you're as smart as you think you are, you will try to stop me," he sneered", and I will show you that you can't."

He let England go and ordered the guards to get him out. England looked downright enraged, but he chose not to act upon it yet.

Ultórem ordered all the guards out, leaving only him, Dulcia Venena, and England in the free part of the room.

"Defeat me, and save your disgusting, useless kind, or I will kill each and every one of you."

* * *

**Guess who's feeling depressed, angry, guilty, frustrated, tired of life, and yet strangely energetic right now.**

**yep, that's me.**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter.**

**and not even explaining the last chapter. I'm going to do homework now because I have school tomorrow.**

**goodnight and review, if you can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh wow... this might be the last chapter...**

**"...(he) wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of man's heart, and the fall through the air of a (the) true, wise friend..."**

**-Lord of the Flies by William Golding**

**This has been my favorite quoted quote recently, and I think I can relate to it personally. It's also a fitting quote for this chapter, I think.**

**Dsclymd...**

* * *

It was an intense battle, something the other nations were almost too horrified to see. Even Dulcia Venena did her best to get out of harm's way, and eventually positioned herself by the cell door. The battle itself consisted of blasts of magic energy, spells and curses used as shield and sword, clashing together and creating small yet deadly explosions within the room. The nation and the man never stayed in one place for too long, always moving about and creating a beautiful yet terrifying dance of death and hatred, each strike seemingly practiced.

_His attacks are too straightforward... something's not right... _

England muttered short incantations, blasts of either fire or lightning shooting from his arms, always aimed right at Ultórem's face. But the man was using trickery. He made as if to attack from the front, keeping England busy with his dark aura and quick attacks. Even the other nations couldn't tear their eyes away from the evil man, anxious and scared of what he was to throw next. They were too enthralled to notice that the black entity had left Ultórem's side, and was creeping about the floor, making its way to England. Suddenly it leaped, wrapping it's thick suffocating smoky body around England's own, slowly covering his whole being.

_Bloody-_

England lost his concentration and the creature screeched in glee, moving even faster. England was being consumed by it fast, and at that point he couldn't do anything to stop it. The last thing he saw were the remaining nations' shocked and panic-stricken eyes, before he was completely swallowed by Darkness.

* * *

_He... he's gone... he's dead... and we might never see him again... why do I feel so... why do I feel nothing? Am I not supposed to be grieving? Was he not my friend? I... even if he wasn't... do I not have pity? _

France stared blankly at the mass of black smoke that crawled back to its master, all traces of England completely gone from its spot. At least half the nations were crying, the other half trying to calm them and throwing murderous looks at the pair of humans outside the cell simultaneously.

Ultórem cackled deviously, making his way nearer the cell", well it seems that he lost! Would anyone else want to try?"

Norway made a move to get up, but Denmark held him back. He and the other Nordic countries had stayed together in a corner, and when they saw Norway about to stand up, all four of them made him sit back down.

"I can defeat him," Norway said, but the others had made up their mind. The Norwegian was forced to sit down again, dissatisfied with himself. Suddenly Romania was sitting with them, though he obviously wanted to talk to Norway in private.

"Prussia isn't here," Romania whispered", maybe he had escaped."

"I don't think he was there when they attacked," Norway whispered back", he's not that selfish."

Romania nodded, though he still wasn't sure. For a moment there was silence.

"...about England..."

"...I don't think he's dead."

"What do you mean? You saw that, didn't you? I mean, the Da-"

"Shh!" Norway cut in sharply, glancing around him to make sure nobody overheard", we don't want to cause panic. No, _he _just... hid him. Somewhere."

"But where?"

"...I don't know yet. But I know he's alive. The 'room' is still in tact."

Before their conversation could continue, their attention was drawn back to the front of the cell, where Dulcia had just reached for France. The nation-turned-doll remained unresponsive, though he looked like he wanted to cry. But no tears came out.

"Hmm, you're right, dear Dulcia," Ultórem said in a speculating manner", we might as well play with them if they're actually this helpless."

Dulcia smiled sweetly, bringing France close to her face", they make great dolls, don't they? Pretty, yet so useless."

Russia and Germany were up to the very front, along with a few other nations like Japan and China, and all of them looked just about ready to murder.

Ultórem grinned savagely at them and said with glee.

"Who would like to go next, and follow your foolish friend into the depths of Hell, or be turned to another useless doll?... if you survive, that is."

* * *

Italy curled up upon himself in the farthest corner of the cell, trying to suppress his sobbing.

_I don't want anyone to die... England's gone... and fratello France is acting strange..._

_It's too much... _

An arm wrapped around him, and Italy looked up to find Romano smiling softly at him." Don't worry, Veneziano. Everything's going to be fine."

Italy let out another sob and hugged his brother fiercely.

They were only among the few who had broken down and was crying silently.

* * *

Spain looked despairingly at the Italy brothers, wanting to comfort them but he wasn't sure how. He _knew_he could do something. The information he needed was right there at the back of his head. but he just couldn't get to it.

"Dios mio," Spain sighed, holding his head in his hands", I have to remember... I have to save everyone..."

* * *

_**England... **_

England could feel himself sinking in an inky black substance.

_**England... wake up... **_

The nation felt utterly tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt something was wrong, but he was too weak to respond.

Was this it?

Was this the end?

_**England... wake up, England...**_

England couldn't open his eyes, but he felt a warm light embrace him, and he let himself be swallowed by its warmth and safety, thinking

_I hope that they forgive me..._

* * *

**So everyone is either in a murderous or piteous state, England is supposedly dead, and I named the ultimate bad guy Darkness. Yes, that's how much I suck at naming bad guys. **

**Is this it? Did I just write a crappy ending after three weeks of disappearing?**

**Nope, there's still a chapter or two coming. But I had to stop, even though the word count isn't even anywhere near my usual one...**

**I'm really sorry for disappearing. I suddenly decided to try and get my life in order, you see. And after three weeks, I think I finally did it.**

**((lol nope))**

**so yeah...**

**review, thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh look, I'm not dead yet! Well, with all the things happening, I might as well be. But thankfully certain events helped me into producing this chapter in… two to three hours.**

" '_**The truth is, when I am in France I feel like an Englishman masquerading as French. When I am here (in England) I feel like a Frenchman pretending to be English.' **_

'_**Then you are at home in neither country.' "**_

**This is taken from a book entitled 'Under Enemy Colors' written by S. Thomas Russell. This is an awesome book set in the year 1793, and as you may have guessed, concerns one of the wars between England and France. If any of you there are fans of books and naval wars, I suggest you read this one.**

* * *

_In the dark room, England stood seemingly alone, except for a pair of glistening silver eyes. These eyes stared at him with sadistic glee, and pure hatred boiled up inside the island nation._

"_Why are you doing this?!" he asked furiously", what is your intention in helping such humans? What did you gain?"_

_**Don't be so angry, my dear nation. I trust you understand that one must never let himself be overstressed.**__The voice echoed around him and the eyes as its unseen lips spoke._

"_Stress? STRESS!" England stomped indignantly", you wasted several men and twisted their minds and played with my kind all to relieve your frustrations!? I thought we had agreed you would not include us in your crazy chase! We don't have what you want and I doubt if we ever will!"_

_**My prey is a naturally elusive character, dear Kirkland. I do not expect her to come out in the open just through this little charade. And do not make me laugh. I know she is in your universe. She's hiding among you, and I won't be surprised if you had met her already. I'm simply passing the time until she decides to show up.**_

_England glared at the Darkness, and the entity glared back._

"_We don't even know what she looks like," a calm soft voice penetrated the angered silence, and green eyes wide with shock focused on Canada, who stood a few feet from England and the silvery eyes._

"_Wh- What are you doing here, lad?" England questioned, finding his voice", I thought- but this- this is a nonexistent plane! It would require great magic- or a spell of some sort-"_

"_I have both," Canada answered calmly, giving a small sheepish smile before returning to his serious gaze", and I'm using it to save you from the Darkness."_

_**The little nation that couldn't even get others to remember him. How unfortunate of you to inherit such responsibilities from a brother figure such as England himself. Do you even know what kind of world you have entered? What sorts of perils you exposed yourself to? I would be very glad to show you…**_

"_You can't harm me," Canada spat, walking forward", and I won't let you harm England either."_

_The Darkness echoed with laughter. __**I can do whatever I please with the both of you as long as you're here, in this place. I'm sure with a little bit of fun on my part; the useless ones will be forced to send their little pets over to do some cleaning up. **_

"_They won't give you a chance to even try," Canada answered", and even if they choose to do so, I won't let you." _

_The silvery eyes narrowed.__** What do you know about the Higher Ups? The so-called Travellers? Who told you of the worlds within worlds?**_

"_Does it matter?" Canada asked triumphantly, apparently being able to gain the upper hand._

_England just stood there, confused. He looked at Canada with a sort of strange awe, still unable to figure out what it all meant. Just then the Darkness was filled with an ear piercing scream, and England's mind went blank._

* * *

"Whoa there, England," Prussia said, helping England up from the floor. The nation stood up, still out of sorts, and not just from the fall he took from the bed. He looked around and found Sealand, Canada and a few other micronations looking at him, all with varying degrees of emotion.

"Prussia…" England looked at the female half-nation, then asked", where… where are we?"

"We're in Sealand's home," Prussia answered, showing a hint of worry", you okay? No internal organs missing or anything? The Darkness hasn't stolen your brain, right?"

England frowned, but the look of grave understanding in the micronations faces threw him into another shock. He sat back on the bed in daze", you all know what's happening… I assume."

"We had to tell them," Prussia shrugged", besides, we needed the extra help."

"Help?" England looked at him", but- but they're just children! I mean-"

"its okay, Mr. England," Seborga assured him", we know what we're doing~!"

"Besides, we're still nations, you know," Wy muttered, then added softly", at least I am. These guys on the other hand…"

"Anyway, you're in our debt, jerk- England," Sealand proclaimed", and after we save the others, they'll be forced to recognize us as strong countries who saved their lives!"

This brought a cheer from all the micronations in the room, including Prussia, and Canada smiled at them for a moment before addressing England.

"We're on our way to the Bermuda Triangle right now," he said softly", and I would really appreciate it if you're able to help us when we get there. They really are young, and Prussia and I agreed that we have to give them the least dangerous task."

England nodded", I suppose they can handle the normal humans. But Canada, I want to talk to you about what happened there. Where _did_ you find out about the world-"

Canada shushed him, glancing nervously at Prussia and the micronations, who were busy discussing 'battle plans'. The North American sat beside England and fidgeted nervously.

"My country isn't known for magic, but my ancestors… Native North taught me lots of things when we were still together, and I was able to practice a short time after France took me in. You know, refusing to fully accept his taking me away from our mother. You could say I was quite rebellious back then... but that's how I learnt." Canada shrugged and looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, life has been one surprise after another lately hasn't it?" England said after an uncomfortable moment of silence. Just then, Prussia bounded over to them proudly.

"We're ready with a battle plan and we'll probably be there in a few hours," she announced proudly", Sealand and the others will be the ones to go first, and we'll just be back-up for the magic using bad guys."

England glanced at the micronations, and was amused and a bit surprised at what they're doing. Seborga was teaching Nikko Nikko how to use a gun with the help of Molossia and Hutt River, while Wy was just about done teaching Kugelmugel the art of using different paintbrushes as deadly weapons. Sealand and Ladonia seemed to be discussing holograms and bulletproof skins.

"It seems we're ready, eh?" Canada said with a smirk.

Prussia laughed and nodded", awesomely," she agreed.

* * *

**:D Thank you to DrowningHeta and Kawaiimint for following, favourite-ing and reviewing! **

**So the micronations are badass, Canada is badass, England has been saved from the dirty, malicious clutches of the Darkness (more on that later) and Prussia is still somewhat awesome.**

**A few more chapters to go before an important announcement must be announced. :P Until then,**

**Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I... don't have excuses. LOL actually yeah, I do; Facebook, becoming a bro, being a lazy ass, RPing, being a _perverted_ lazy ass, and over all not in the right mood to write.  
**

**Well, moving on, here's a chapter that was an honest pain to start... and contains gore.**

_**"Laziness is a funny thing. For example, I would love to tell you a quote or saying about laziness, but I'm too lazy to think of any right now."**_

**... Meh...**

**bezikapoenib! *disclaimer magically appears***

* * *

"It's a shame our main research facility was ruined," Ultórem mused, watching Dulcia play around with France like an ill mannered child", it would have been interesting to know what would happen if we did this and that to certain nations, would it not?"

"It would be quite interesting," Dulcia nodded, hugging France close", but I think we can make do."

"Let's say we turn them all to dolls," Ultórem suggested, as if the nations weren't right in front of them", or maybe we can continue our... experiments with them?"

"You fucking bastard," Romano growled", what kind of twisted maniac does this!? You're a giant fucking shame to your own damn country!"

Ultórem grinned at him", ah but I don't have a country, South Italy," he said", I've been abandoned by my so-called motherland even before I became aware of his existence. I have such a tragic story, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Yeah, you'll be fucking dead soon enough anyway," Romano spat.

Ultórem laughed, and brought out a pistol. He pointed it at the Italy brothers, taking careful aim", hmm... let's see how long it takes for half a nation to regenerate, shall we? I know micronations take at least a day or two..."

He fired the gun, but instead of Romano, it hit Spain, who got in the way just in time. The bullet hit his shoulder, and he winced in pain, trying to stop the blood flowing out.

"Lo siento, pero..." Spain smiled despite himself", I can't let you harm Lovi."

Ultórem frowned, but tried to shrug it off", it's okay, España," he said, smiling back", I have many bullets to spare." and with that he fired three more times, hitting Spain all in the chest. The Spanish nation took a step back in pain and surprise, coughing out blood as his figure slumped against Romano, who was standing behind him, frozen in shock.

Spain's mind was in a jumble, and he could feel himself slowly falling unconscious. The last thing he remembered was hearing more gunshots, and the surprised screams from a few nations.

* * *

"Hmm... half of them are dead and nobody's regenerated yet," Dulcia observed, glancing over to the cell. In the past two hours, Ultórem had started shooting random nations, an insane look in his eyes.

Switzerland held his sobbing sister tightly in his embrace, shielding her and her vision of the gory scenes around them.

Italy sat beside Spain and his brother, both covered in blood, crying silently.

Ukraine sobbed, hugging Russia's limp body close to her, while Belarus was eerily sitting still by herself, hiding her face.

China cried silently, whispering to himself ", they will come back... they're not dead..." while holding Austria (actually Taiwan) and Hong Kong's cold hands. Thailand had an arm wrapped around him, staring forlornly at Macao and India, both with their clothes shredded and soaked in blood. For some reason, Ultórem had fired at them the most, actually breaking down and screaming in frustration when his gun had run out of bullets.

Turkey lay on the bloodied floor, her chest torn open, and three bullets in her lungs and heart. Ultórem had laughed maniacally and ordered a shotgun to be brought to him. Greece and Egypt just stared at her broken form, frozen.

Japan sat by the cell door, his head hung low and his whole body shaking. Germany sat with him, staring animately straight ahead.

Ultórem himself sat on a chair, looking at the bloody cell", I wish I remember my motherland," he said quietly", it had been too long, and I had spent so much time around the world... I cannot remember which country I first laid my eyes on..." The Darkness stirred, looking at Ultórem with bored eyes. It was curled up at Ultórem's feet, and it hissed, making Ultórem glance at him, and frown.

"I thought you had taken care of him," he said irritatedly, standing up", you can't use that little bitch as an excuse! You said you were to get rid of him and-"

The whole room shook, making everyone alive glance up. There was a banging noise coming from the door, and it suddenly broke into millions of microscopic pieces, or in other words, turned to dust. In the doorway stood England, his hand held out and still glowing slightly. Beside him stood Canada and Prussia, both catching their breath at the sight before them.

"You are going to fucking die," England growled.

Ultórem grinned at him, standing up", I see you've come back for more, haven't you?"

"You filthy excuse for a human," Canada glared at Ultórem, and every nation present looked at him in surprise", you fucking shit. You-... you-... it's almost painful... how I can feel a small part of me... in you."

Ultórem laughed a sickeningly delighted laugh", yes of course! How could I have forgotten? You creatures have the ability to 'sense your own people', don't you? I'm surprised that after all these decades, things like that don't simply... fade away in a person."

"You can't ever deny who you are," Canada said, making his way forward", and you're a spineless, useless, heartless monster. Prussia?" his voice seemed loud and empty in the silent room. Even the crying nations had momentarily forgotten their woes, too engulfed in mystified confusion.

"Y- yeah?" Prussia started, glancing at her friend worriedly.

"Please... don't let anyone else die," Canada said, before he attacked Ultórem, hitting him with magic energy hard enough to break the wall and land him in the next room, in which Canada followed in a fit of rage. Prussia put away her cell phone before running over to the cell, pouring a bottle of liquid on the door and watching it melt with a sort of fizzing sound.

As soon as the door was unlocked, a blur of red white and blue zoomed out, and Belarus tackled Dulcia to the ground, the latter throwing France towards a corner in a messy heap beside an injured Americat, pulling out a dagger.

"Time to keep my promises," Belarus snarled, before Dulcia started hitting back and they became locked in close combat.

* * *

"West!" Prussia checked her brother for injuries before pulling him up to his feet", come on, we have to get everyone out of here. Sealand and Ladonia are setting up bombs and-"

"They're not regenerating," Germany said quietly", they should at least be healing by now, schwester."

"That's why we have to get them all out of here," Prussia said calmly", we have to get them as far away as possible from here. Come on."

Germany stared at her before nodding, passing the message to Japan and a few other countries. He then went over to Italy, and picked up Spain and Romano's bodies. Italy looked up at him then, eyes sore and still spewing out big fat tears.

"Let's go, Italy," Germany said quietly and Italy nodded, standing up. They followed the others out the room, Prussia, Norway and Romania shielding them along the way.

* * *

"I will never let you touch me nor any of the other nations again," England growled, trying and failing to shoot the Darkness in its glistening, mocking eyes.

**You cannot harm me, Arthur. Not truly. **It whipped around Arthur like a small hurricane, but it was obviously keeping its distance.

"Fuck. I can and I will!"

**You certainly can't stop** **me. **The Darkness parted to one side, revealing France's frail, abused body, Americat's gaping wounds, and all the blood left in the emptied cell. **The damage _has_ been done.**

"What the fuck..." England looked at the remains of his family- fuck they _were_ a family once- and he was blinded with rage. His whole being glowed poison green, and the Darkness screeched, delighted.

**And I shall have my own fun with _your_ body, Arthur Kirkland. **

* * *

**Thank you, Alinne Roselys, for following, favorite-ing and reviewing!**

**For those who don't support FrUK- and for those who do- there is no intentional indication in this story that they have feelings for each other ((sort of)). And usually by family I mean brotherhood or something similar. Just saying my opinion, you can interpret it any way you want.**

**I don't speak Spanish but I'm pretty sure we all know what that means.**

**Yeah, okay, I really hate myself for putting France through all that... yeesh... I'm not even sure you all know what happened to him... yeah, uhm, one word. RAPE. **

**What else? Okay, in case you missed it, Ultórem is Canadian. When I originally tried making a back story for him, he started out German. but that's just racist. I was thinking of making him Polish but... I don't think it would have worked. I decided not to give him a nationality in the first place but suddenly Canada comes in and spews out _that_ line. I honestly _did not_ see that coming.**

**The Darkness wants to own England's body and soul. Don't ask me why, I wouldn't know. Actually, it might be because he's sexually frustrated because he can't find his initial target- yeah, I'm getting off track.**

**Okay so that's all, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for Stephano. Review, thanks.  
**


End file.
